Situaciones, Compromiso y Futuro
by Arkmaster2196
Summary: Akko tiene un "problema"que no quiere (o no puede) compartir con sus amigas, pero que debe solucionar. ¿Cual sera el problema que la aqueja? ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer sus amigas en esta situación? Inspirado (ligeramente) en otros fanfics AnKo.
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben lo que va aquí de que Little Witch academia pertenece a studio trigger y blabla

Inspirado en los fanfics "Why me count" y "Amor y Abejas"

Compromiso

 _"Que voy a hacer ahora"-_ se dijo a sí misma.

Esa era Atsuko Kagari, la pequeña bruja japonesa, quien miraba un cierto objeto con mucha preocupación mientras se recostaba. Estaba acostumbrada a las situaciones difíciles, era experta en ellas, había entrado y salido en tantas de esas que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado en peligro su vida y/o las de sus amigas, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo, algo que ella jamás se hubiera esperado, pero que ahora tenía que intentar resolver.

 _"¿Cómo es que me paso esto?", "¿Que van a decir mis amigas?".-_ Pensó ella, hasta que su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un mensaje que recibió en su celular, el cual ahora tenía dentro de Luna Nova por una situación especial, que era como llamaban a su caso en ese momento.

 _"Diga"-_ Dijo ella contestando al teléfono.

 _"Akko, soy yo, Andrew"_ \- Contesto del otro lado Andrew Hanbridge, su novio, quien era también en parte la razón por la cual podia tener celular ahora- _"Te llamo para decir que necesito hablar contigo esta tarde, ¿te parece si nos vemos donde siempre?"._

 _"Claro, la verdad yo también necesitaba hablar contigo hoy", estaré allá en un rato-_ Respondió ella al teléfono, al hacerlo, su voz no sonó con la misma energía de siempre.

 _"¿Te encuentras bien?, suenas un poco rara"-Menciono el muchacho al teléfono_

 _"Si, no es nada, aunque, de verdad necesito hablar contigo "-_ Respondió ella, esta vez con algo más de energía- _"Te veré en la tarde entonces, donde siempre, adiós". " ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?"-_ Pensó con preocupación.

Desde hace ya un seis meses que ella y Andrew eran novios, originalmente era para complacer a su padre, quien le exigió escoger una prometida, y aunque su padre prefería a una señorita distinguida y de nobleza, ninguna era del agrado de Andrew, por eso, cuando le propuso a su padre conseguir una chica normal, a la cual podrían convertir en la perfecta señorita, su padre se mostro interesado.

Cuando Andrew se le presento a Akko para pedirle que fuera su novia, y esposa en un futuro, acepto por ayudar al joven, pero no por eso se sintió menos enojada cuando Andrew le comento el plan completo, pero con el tiempo, su relación creció mas y mas, al punto en que realmente se amaban el uno al otro, y aun si Akko no era una señorita ideal, el padre de Andrew estaba feliz de que al menos tuviera una novia y no se crearan rumores infundados sobre el.

Akko seguía pensando mientras miraba el objeto que estaba sosteniendo, pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió a alguien más entrando en su habitación, lo oculto lo mas rápido que pudo, a su habitación estaba entrando Lotte Yanson, su compañera y una de sus mejores amigas- _"Oh, aquí estas Akko, ¿Estabas ocupada?"-_ Pregunto su amiga mirándola, quien se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Akko no era la misma de siempre.

 _"Hola Lotte, no, no tanto, solo hablaba por teléfono con Andrew"-_ Respondió esta ante la pregunta de su amiga- " _Y entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?, te ves preocupada, ¿acaso le paso algo?"-_ Volvió a preguntar la chica finlandesa a Akko, quien pensó en que responderle.- _"Nada de eso, solo me dijo que nos viéramos en la ciudad, es todo, y hablando de eso, creo que yo mejor voy saliendo"_

 _"Pero si aun no pruebas mi nueva fórmula"-_ Dijo su otra compañera de cuarto, Sucy Manbavaran, mientras sostenía una botella con liquido azul.

 _"¿Sucy a qué hora llegaste?"-_ Pregunto Akko con cara de sorpresa al ver a su otra compañera parada frente a ella.

 _"Venia justo detras de Lottte, aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende que no me hayas visto, últimamente estas tan enamorada que actúas mas torpe de lo normal. Y a propósito, ¿Que es lo que estas ocultando?"_ Pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara.

 _"Ocultando, ¿yo?, nada de nada" -_ Negó Akko, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

 _"Si claro, tienes tu cara de culpable por todos lados, ya quiero saber qué hiciste"-_ Dijo Sucy mirando a Akko.

 _"Ya déjame en paz, sabes que, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a ver a Andrew, tenemos que tratar un tema importante",_ Dijo Akko parándose de su cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

 _"Quizás solo necesita estar sola"-_ Menciono Lotte a su compañera de cuarto

 _"O quizas solo necesita cinco minutos de ventaja antes de que comencemos a seguirla"-_ Respondió la joven filipina a su amiga _\- "¿O acaso no quieres saber que es lo que tiene?-_ Pregunto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, a lo cual Lotte solo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

En el camino a la salida de Luna Nova, Akko encontró a sus demás amigas Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka conversando tranquilamente, y cuando estas trataron de llamar su atención solamente para ser ignoradas, supieron que algo tenia la chica, en cuanto estas vieron a Sucy y Lotte, se acercaron a preguntarles que pasaba con Akko, pero al no tener idea ellas tampoco, decidieron unírseles y seguir a Akko a una distancia considerable, luego de eso , el problema se repitió con la maestra Úrsula/Chariot, quien también decidió seguirlas, pero solo para vigilar que las chicas no se metieran en problemas.

Finalmente, antes de llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Diana, quien caminaba por el pasillo, y al verla la saludo cordialmente

 _"Oh Akko, buenas tardes, ¿Vas a salir de la escuela?_ Pregunto la señorita Cavendish

 _"Hola Diana, si, voy a la ciudad, es que quede de juntarme con Andrew en un rato mas"_

 _"¿Y Porque esa cara? ¿Tuviste algún problema con él?"-_ Pregunto Diana, con un dejo de preocupación y algo de curiosidad en su cara

 _"Es que, tenemos algo importante que conversar, pero, no te preocupes, puedo solucionarlo sola, tranquila, bueno, mejor llego a tiempo, nos vemos"-_ Dijo Akko con una sonrisa, la que solo hizo que Diana se preocupara mas. Mientras pensaba en eso, la joven vio a Lotte y las demás amigas de Akko junto a la maestra Úrsula, no era raro verlas juntas, pero ¿porque todas al mismo tiempo se dirigían a la puerta? Lo único que le quedaba, era preguntarles que pasaba.

 _"¿Que están haciendo?", ¿acaso están siguiendo a Akko?-_ Pregunto la rubia al grupo con su cara seria.

 _"No es que queramos espiarla, pero es raro que Akko actué y nos preocupa"-_ Respondió la chica tímida

 _"Dime, ¿acaso tú no quieres saber que tiene?, se nota que te preocupa, si no, no tratarías a Andrew como lo tratas verdad, hay días en los que cuidas a esa chica más que Lotte y la maestra Úrsula juntas"-_ Le dijo Sucy a la rubia

 _"Vamos princesa, sabemos que quieres venir, y siempre hay espacio para una mas"-_ Le dijo Amanda a la joven inglesa, con una sonrisa confiada. _"Aunque, si quieres venir, tienes que decidir ahora, no sería bueno perderla de vista"_

Diana lo pensó un segundo, y acepto ir con ellas, Akko también era su amiga, y como habían mencionado, no era un secreto cuanto se preocupaba por ella, mientras se dirigían al terminal de la línea ley, ella recordaba el día que noto los sentimientos de Andrew por Akko, ya sentía algo de rencor por el joven el día en que le pidió a Akko que fuera su novia para tranquilizar a su padre, sintió que Andrew no era más que un aprovechado, y que estaba actuando mal, y no podía creer que Akko aceptara ayudarlo, aun así, cuando ambos mostraron que en realidad se amaban, ella la apoyo como todas sus amigas lo hacían, y así llego al día en que todas todos los acompañaron a un picnic, en ese momento, Diana hablo a solas con Andrew.

 _"Solo quiero dejarte una cosa en claro" -_ Le dijo ella con una cara muy seria- _"Si alguna vez llegas a hacerla sufrir, o si alguna vez llora por tu culpa, te vas a enfrentar no solo a mí, sino a varias brujas enojadas, porque no solo yo me preocupo por ella"._

 _"Te aseguro que jamás haría nada para hacerla sufrir"-_ Contesto el joven con una cara seria.

 _"Espero que así sea"_. Dijo Diana, dándose media vuelta y volviendo al picnic con las demás. Cuando Diana termino de recordar esa situación, estaban llegando al final de la linea ley, Diana se limito a decir una sola frase para si misma.

 _"Mas te vale que cumplas con lo que dijiste Andrew Hanbridge"_


	2. Chapter 2

Situaciones (parte 2)

Cuando Akko llego a la ciudad, sintió un poco de inseguridad, sabía que debía reunirse con Andrew, sabía que debía hablar con él, no solo para hablar algo muy importante con Andrew, pero primero quería escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decirle, Andrew la llamaba casi siempre, era lo normal para una relación juvenil, pero cuando él le decía que tenían que hablar, era porque una situación importante se acercaba, lo descubrió por primera vez cuando iban a cenar junto al padre de este. El conde Paul Hanbridge deseaba conocer más a fondo a la que sería su "Futura nuera", y las indicaciones de Andrew para la cena solo pusieron más nerviosa a Akko, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para "no arruinarlo", y al parecer su único error fue derramar una copa de agua, y tirar un tenedor, pero fuera de eso, el conde se veía complacido, Andrew le comento que no habían tenido una cena así desde que la madre del joven había fallecido, y que su propio padre le había comentado que, a pesar de sus torpezas, podía ver cosas buenas en Akko, pero que aun así, debían esforzarse para poder convertirla en una perfecta futura esposa para un futuro representante de la nobleza, y más importante aún, político.

 _"Espero que no sea como la vez que me dijo que habría una fiesta para anunciar nuestro noviazgo"-_ Pensó para sí misma, recordando un día en el que hubo tanta gente invitada, que Akko no podía evitar sentir que iba a desmayarse, afortunadamente sus amigas estaban ahí para acompañarla, pero aun así , termino causando un par de accidentes a algunos invitados, por suerte para ella, Diana la ayudo a limpiar el desastre, y paso solo como un pequeño incidente que de todas altero ligeramente el humor del conde, el sabia que la chica era torpe, pero aun así, intentaba que ella fuera mejor, pues si bien la chica comenzaba a agradarle, no le gustaban ni un poco sus torpezas ni algunas de sus reacciones infantiles, Andrew en cambio, adoraba sus pequeños pucheros .

Camino hacia una banca cerca de la tienda mágica que frecuentaba, se había vuelto su punto de encuentro en los últimos meses, pues era un lugar que guardaba un recuerdo para ellos, le recordaba la primera vez que lo vio reír, y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor, pero ahora, estaba insegura, no sabía que esperar, y tenía miedo de lo que Andrew fuera a decir.

 _"Solo espero que todo salga bien"-_ Pensó ella, mientras suspiraba con un ligero pesar en ese suspiro, espero unos cuantos segundos, en los que pensó en sus amigas, sus padres, y demás personas que conocía, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _"Hola, ¿esperas a alguien?, ¿Quizás pueda hacerte compañía?"_ \- Le dijo Andrew, mirándola con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella contesto con una pequeña ironía

 _"Quien lo diría, el joven Andrew Hanbridge haciendo esperar a una chica, vaya caballero que resultaste ser eh"-_ Respondió ella con una sonrisa picara. El solo le respondió con un gesto con la mano, sacando una rosa que traía para ella, el gesto le gusto, le pareció cursi, pero aun así le gusto.

 _"Oye, te parece si caminamos hacia el parque, así podemos hablar lo que necesitamos"-_ Pregunto el joven. Akko solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban, Andrew pensó en la joven y en los muchos momentos alocados que había vivido con ella, desde el día que la conoció con orejas y nariz de conejo, hasta cuando vio como ella y Diana habían acabado con ese misil volando en una escoba, pasando por cosas más recientes, como cuando fue hasta Luna Nova para pedirle que fuera su novia a largo plazo y lo enojada que estuvo la chica ese día, no podía culparla, cualquiera se sentiría así si una persona que apenas conoces quisiera prácticamente arreglar el resto de tu vida, por suerte Akko quiso ayudar a Andrew, y luego de pasar un fin de semana conviviendo con ellos en la mansión, ella comenzó a ganar más confianza. Esto hizo a Andrew pensar que quizás siempre debió ser Akko la chica que debía compartir su vida, a veces fantaseaba sobre su futuro juntos como adultos, y el pensamiento ponía una sonrisa en su cara. Y, aun si Appleton no aceptaba a las brujas, y la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase bromeaba al respecto, su relación era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, o al menos así era como se sentía.

Una vez que llegaron al jardín del parque se sentaron en una banca, y Andrew noto que Akko había estado extrañamente silenciosa de camino hacia el lugar. _"¿Hay algún problema?, has estado bastante callada desde que comenzamos a caminar"-_ Pregunto el joven a la chica. _"Bueno, es que... Pensaba en cual era el tema que querías hablar conmigo, es todo, pensaba que si era algo serio bueno pues..."_ -Fue lo que ella se limito a responder, el joven la vio con una pequeña cara de sospecha, podía jurar que había algo que ella no quería comentar, pero aun así, decidió que era mejor darle su espacio. _"Bueno, quería saber si recibiste el sobre que te envié"-_ Dijo el joven. Akko nuevamente solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. _"Bueno, quería saber qué opinas sobre eso, es decir, se que aun somos jóvenes, pero mi padre cree que sería buena idea casarnos al terminar la escuela, el cree que porque ya estamos en ultimo año, sería bueno que empezáramos a vivir juntos y todo eso, aunque casarnos a los 18 suena un poco alocado ¿no crees?"-_ Akko pensó un momento la respuesta que iba a darle, en ese momento de silencio sintió el grito de un hombre que sonaba ligeramente familiar, pero que desapareció en ese mismo momento, fue entonces cuando hablo.

 _"Pienso que quizás sería bueno hacerle caso, es decir, lo de vivir juntos suena bien y todo, y además pensé que eras tú el que me metió en esto sabiendo que tarde o temprano tu padre iba a querer casarnos, pienso que quizás, entre más pronto mejor"-_ Ahí fue cuando Andrew supo que Akko tenía algo, cuando él fue por primera vez a buscarla para empezar con el plan, el solo mencionar la palabra matrimonio la ponía de mal humor, con el paso del tiempo, fue aceptando ligeramente la idea, pero diciendo _"Si tu papá dice que tarde o temprano nos vamos a casar, más vale tarde ¿no?"-_ Era lo que solía decirle. Fue cuando decidió preguntar.

 _"Está bien, ¿qué paso?, no es normal que quieras seguir las ideas de mi padre, ni que hables tan bien de la idea de matrimonio, la ultima vez mencionaste que si de verdad quería eso, debía ir hasta Japón y hablar con tus padres primero y todo eso, así que dime, que te traes"-_ Dijo el joven, mirándola con cara seria.

 _"¿Yo?, Nada, absolutamente nada, es decir, si , me sorprendió recibir un anillo en un sobre y todo, pero pienso que quizás a veces debo dejar que las cosas sigan un plan ¿no?"-_ Contesto la chica ligeramente nerviosa.

 _"Entre mas hablas, más notorio haces que pasa algo, es decir, tu jamás sigues los planes. Oye, tranquila, no estoy enojado ni nada, pero de verdad necesito que me digas que pasa, porque no me siento cómodo viéndote así"_

Akko no podía más, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía atrapada, sentía miedo, nervios y muchas cosas más, una sola frase escapo de su boca- _"Por favor, no me odies"_ \- Dijo la joven con una voz casi quebrada. Andrew solo la miro en silencio con una cara de curiosidad

 _"Bueno pues, recuerdas los últimos fines de semana que me quede en tu casa, hace más o menos un mes"-_ Al mencionar eso, Andrew se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras un recuerdo pasaba por su cabeza, recordaba que él estaba en su habitación esa noche, pensando cuando de repente sintió que tocaron a su puerta, era Akko, con una almohada- _"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"-_ Pregunto ella- _"No estás un poco grande para tener miedo a los monstruos y esas cosas"-_ Respondió el - _"Muy gracioso"-_ Contesto la chica- _"Es que estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien en la misma habitación y no podía dormir estando sola"_ \- El joven la miro con su cara de siempre, pero con una pequeña sonrisa- _"Esta bien, pero ni creas que voy a dormir en el suelo, es mi habitación después de todo"_ \- a lo que la chica respondió- _"Bueno, creo que estaremos bien los dos en tu cama gigante de niño rico"-_ Hasta ahí recordó el cuando Akko siguió hablando- _"Pues, creo que pues, em"-_ Dijo ella, cuando una lagrima empezó a recorrer su cara. Ella se puso de pie, y el al mismo tiempo con ella, la abrazo y la miro cuando ella dijo- _"Estoy embarazada"_

Mientras ellos estaban en eso, casi al mismo tiempo, escucharon un grito muy grande, y que parecía que provenía de muy cerca de donde estaban sentados.

 _"QUEEEEEEE!"-_ Se escucho, y de entre un arbusto y detrás de un par de árboles, salieron corriendo hacia ellos Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, la maestra Úrsula y ¿Frank?, con una evidente cara de sorpresa en ellos.

 _"Andrew, ¿Enserio vas a ser padre?, ¿Debí traerles un regalo? ¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?"-_ Se preguntaba el chico rubio mientras veía a su amigo. Las cosas por el lado de Akko estaban más o menos igual- _"Akko, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre, te sientes mareada?, ¿Necesitas agua?"-_ Eran las preguntas que provenían de Lotte, Jasminka y la maestra Úrsula, todas se mostraban muy preocupadas por la noticia. Sucy en cambio, solo se limito a sonreír pícaramente mientras comentaba- _"Nunca creí que una chica tan infantil como Akko fuera de las que se portan así, bien hecho Akko. jijijijiji"._

Al mismo tiempo, otras tres brujas se acercaban a ellos, pero no necesariamente a Akko, sino a Andrew, y con caras que expresaban algo totalmente opuesto a la felicidad.


	3. Chapter 2B

Situaciones

(Parte 2B)

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la ciudad, debieron ocultarse rápido, pues justo en el momento en que bajaban de sus escobas, vieron a Andrew pasar de la mano junto a Akko en dirección a un parque cercano. Las chicas siguieron a la pareja a lo lejos y en grupos, para no hacer tan notoria su presencia. Al verlos sentarse decidieron esconderse tras los árboles y arbustos cerca. Cuando por fin hicieron silencio, pudieron notar que la conversación era seria.

 _"¿Que están diciendo?, no alcanzo a escuchar nada-_ Susurro Amanda a las demás

 _"Quizás podrías escuchar si cerraras la boca"-_ Respondió Sucy a la chica americana

 _"Chicas, guarden silencio, si no, no sabremos que hablan"-_ Pedía la Maestra Úrsula a las estudiantes.

 _"Diana, puedes escuchar algo"-_ Pregunto Lotte a la señorita Cavendish.

 _"No, y no podre si todas ustedes siguen haciendo ruido, por favor, todas queremos saber que pasa, así que necesitamos que se callen o esto no funcionara"-_ Exclamo ligeramente exasperada, pero en voz baja la rubia, ella enserio quería saber que podía haber puesto así a Akko y si Andrew tenía que ver con eso. Mientras ella y todas las demás trataban de poner atención a lo que pasaba frente a ellas, cuando de repente una voz extraña las saludaba, o por lo menos a una de ellas en especifico.

 _"Oh, Lotte, que sorpresa verte por aquí, o más bien, a todas por aquí, espera ¿Que están haciendo?, WOOOOOW" -_ Fue lo que exclamo el chico mientras era arrastrado detrás de un árbol por la chica finlandesa.

 _"Frank ¿qué haces aquí?"-_ Pregunto la chica al muchacho rubio. Este solo sonrió, contestando con una pequeña broma.

 _"Vaya, empujándome tras un árbol, no sabía que fueras una chica atrevida"-_ Al escuchar eso, la chica aludida se sonrojo como un tomate, y no sabía que responder, en ese momento, Diana estaba por perder su paciencia, pero mantuvo su compostura de todas maneras y solo se limito a decir _"Frank, no se si no es obvio, pero tratamos de averiguar que tiene a Akko tan preocupada y que tiene que ver Andrew con esa preocupación, así que si voy a tener que pedir que te vayas, a menos que guardes silencio, y eso va para ustedes tambien"-_ Exclamo con una cara que demostraba su enojo.

 _"¿Tendrá que ver con lo que Andrew me comento en la escuela?"-_ Se preguntó el muchacho.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"-_ Pregunto Lotte al chico, quien sintió como las miradas de todas las presentes se dirigían hacia el

 _"Bueno, Andrew me comento que su padre quiere que él y Akko se casen este año, al parecer"_ -Respondió el muchacho con algo de preocupación.

 _"¡Que!"-_ Fue la reacción de la mayoría de las chicas. La maestra Úrsula y Lotte se miraban mientras comentaban lo dicho por Frank. Diana trataba de que bajaran la voz, pero dada la situacion, era inutil intentarlo.

 _"¿Acaso ese señor está loco? ¡No puede forzar a una niña a casarse con su hijo solo porque él lo quiere!"_ Fue lo que exclamó la maestra Úrsula, no se había sentido así desde el día que defendió a Akko de la maestra Finnelan años atrás. Mientras tanto, Lotte miraba a Akko con preocupación. _"Akko"_ \- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir, mientras tanto, Diana seguía observando a la pareja pensando en lo mencionado por Frank, Akko era una chica despreocupada, no se iba a casar con Andrew solo porque su padre lo quería ¿verdad?, eso la hizo recordar una vez que había hablado con ella sobre su relación con Andrew.

 _"Dime Akko, ¿Que es lo que opinas de Andrew?"_ Le pregunto a Akko la chica rubia.

 _"Bueno, es decir, pienso que él es guapo, pero no sé, no es necesariamente mi tipo, no sé si me entiendes"-_ Le respondió a su amiga - _"Porque preguntas, ¿acaso quieres saber si tienes competencia?, lo más probable es que en diez o quince años más ustedes estén casados "-_ Le dijo sonriendo.

 _"¡Por supuesto que no!"-_ Respondió Diana exasperada.- _"No tengo el más mínimo interés en ese chico, ni en salir con él, y mucho menos en ser su esposa"-_ Respondió ella con su cara seria y ligeramente molesta.

 _"Tranquila, no te alteres, solo era una broma, tu eres como yo entonces. Una vez les dije a Sucy y Lotte que antes muerta que salir con él"_. - Respondió Akko con su cara de orgullo.

 _"Pues es bueno que estemos de acuerdo en algo"-_ Dijo diana antes de empezar a reír, en lo cual Akko la acompañó. Pero aun mientras reían, un pensamiento invadía la mente de Diana- _"Espero que Akko no se entere de que Andrew la aprecia mucho, no quisiera perder esto"._

Diana se preocupaba mucho por Akko, ella se había vuelto una persona muy importante en su vida, porque, a pesar de lo popular que siempre había sido, Diana jamás había tenido una amiga como ella, todas sus amistades eran más como lo que tenía con Hannah y Bárbara, chicas que más que ser sus amigas, eran personas que se volvían sus sirvientas sin que ella se los pidiera, por eso su relación con Akko era tan especial. En todo el tiempo que habían dejado su "rivalidad", ella se había convertido en casi una hermana para Diana, era eso, o algo más en lo que no quería pensar, el solo pensar así podía arruinar su relación, por eso ella mantenía sus pensamientos lo mas ocultos que podía.

Al mismo tiempo que Diana analizaba la situación, Amanda noto que algo estaba pasando en frente de ellos. Amanda les dijo a todos que guardaran silencio, todos observaron en silencio hacia donde estaba la pareja, podían sentir que algo muy importante estaba pasando en el momento en que Akko se puso de pie con una lágrima en su cara.

 _"Estoy embarazada"-_ Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Akko, y que impactaron a todos los que espiaban a la pareja, en lo que debió ser un momento privado y especial para ambos.

 _"¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!-_ Fue la primera reacción que tuvieron al escuchar lo que Akko le contaba a Andrew. Todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que habían escuchado (Y con lo agudo que era el grito de Frank). En ese momento, lo único que podían hacer era saber si Akko estaba bien, por eso en ese momento, la mayoría corrió hacia la pareja, lanzándoles diferentes preguntas. La mayoría con excepción de Diana.

 _"Andrew, ¿Enserio vas a ser padre?, ¿Debí traerles un regalo? ¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?"-_ Se preguntaba el chico rubio mientras veía a su amigo. Las cosas por el lado de Akko estaban más o menos igual- _"Akko, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre, te sientes mareada?, ¿Necesitas agua?"-_ Eran las preguntas que provenían de Lotte, Jasminka y la maestra Úrsula, todas se mostraban muy preocupadas por la noticia. Sucy en cambio, solo se limito a sonreír pícaramente mientras comentaba- _"Nunca creí que una chica tan infantil como Akko fuera de las que se portan así, bien hecho Akko. jijijijiji"._

 _"Jovencito, espero que se haga responsable por poner a mi estudiante en esta situación, porque no quiero arruinar más la imagen que tenía de usted"-_ Dijo la maestra Úrsula Mirando a Andrew con cara seria antes de volver a ver a Akko, quien en ese momento, mostraba algo de miedo en su cara. Andrew se encontraba sorprendido por la noticia, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había escuchado, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras procesaba lo que había ocurrid _o._

Al mismo tiempo, Diana seguía sin moverse de donde estaba _. -_ _¿Cómo era posible?, ¿De verdad Akko y Andrew iban a tener un bebé?, ¿Cuando fue que paso eso? ¿Qué significaba esto para Akko y para ella? ¿Acaso ella iba a casarse con Andrew? ¿Pero porque Akko haría algo así?, ¿No le había dicho que Andrew no era su tipo?, ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto?_ _-_ Todas estas preguntas, y muchas otras invadieron su cabeza en este momento, no sabía que debía hacer. Hasta que una pregunta crucial cruzó su cabeza _. -_ _"¿Y si esto es culpa de Andrew? ¿Y si fue Andrew el que forzó a Akko a hacer eso?"-_ _Sí, eso debía ser, Akko era una chica inocente, no sería capaz de buscar eso, Andrew era el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a (su) Akko, y tenia que pagar por no cumplir con su promesa._ Era lo que Diana quería creer _._

Amanda estaba quieta en su lugar junto a Constanze, claro, Akko era una gran amiga de ambas, y la querían mucho, pero no sabían como debían reaccionar ante una noticia así, ¿Estaban soñando? ¿Acaso Akko se había metido en ese problema por jugar con objetos mágicos descuidadamente como siempre le pasaba? o quizás, esa chica infantil y ruidosa, pero cariñosa y amable, que de algún modo hacia que todas ellas, por mas diferentes que fueran, estuvieran conectadas por una fuerte amistad, ¿había tenido relaciones con el chico que desde hace un tiempo era su novio, y como consecuencia de eso ahora esperaba un bebe? Amanda no podía evitar estar sorprendida, y Constanze estaba más callada que de costumbre, por más imposible que eso sonara. Todo esto hasta que Diana se acerco a ellas, y les comento lo que pensaba.

 _"Oye, ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Cavendish?"-_ Le preguntó Amanda a la Rubia, la idea le sonaba un poco descabellada, pero aun así, era algo que ella no encontraba imposible.

 _"¿Crees que inventaría algo así?"-_ respondió ella. Muchas cosas hicieron sentido en su cabeza en ese momento para ellas, ahora se explicaban porque Akko había estado rara desde la última vez que estuvo en la mansión de Andrew, y porque había tenido esa cara de preocupación no solo durante ese día en la mañana, sino que también durante los días previos de la semana. Amanda se sentía enfurecida, si había algo que no soportaba, era que alguien tratara mal a sus amigas, y el hecho de que fuera algo tan serio, solo la ponía mas furiosa, Constanze, al mismo tiempo, solo se dispuso a sacar algo que guardaba debajo de la capa de su uniforme.

 _"¿Quien se cree ese tipo que es?, ¿cree que puede hacerle algo como eso a nuestra amiga y salir ileso?, pues le tendré que enseñar una lección"-_ Menciono la chica pelirroja, con la ira invadiendo su cuerpo de una manera que jamás antes había sentido. Constanze por su lado, hizo una cara mucho más dura que su cara usual, y solo asintió a lo que Amanda había dicho con un gruñido

 _"grmmmm"_ _-_ Mientras los ojos de su compañero Stansbot se iluminaban de un color rojo.

Detrás de ellas, Diana se preparaba para sacar su varita, acercándose a Andrew con una cantidad de odio y furia que ella jamás pensó que siquiera fuera capaz de sentir.


	4. Chapter 3

Situaciones

(Parte 3) (Ahora si)

En el momento en que los amigos de ambos salieron del escondite en el que los espiaban, tanto Akko como Andrew se quedaron perplejos, pero por diferentes razones, Akko porque sus amigas habían descubierto lo que ella había intentado ocultar de ellas todo el día, no porque no confiara en ella, sino que porque sentía que necesitaba buscar una manera de tratar el tema con ellas, y eso la complicaba. Andrew por su parte, aun no salía del shock que le provocaba la noticia que Akko había compartido con él. Iba a ser padre, era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, sintió muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero principalmente miedo y felicidad, apenas tenía 18 años, a pesar de que legalmente era un adulto, y de que todos siempre alababan lo maduro que era, el ser padre era algo para lo que el sinceramente no se había preparado, claro, amaba a Akko, pero, pero nada, claro que amaba a Akko, y el que ella le dijera que iban a ser padres lo hacía sentir más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida hasta ese momento, necesitaban pensar en un nombre, una habitación, en eso y un montón de cosas que iba a necesitar ese bebe, pero primero necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que decirle lo feliz que se sentía, lo feliz que Ella lo hacía.

 _"Frank, lo siento, pero primero debo hablar con Akko"-_ Le dijo el joven a su amigo, haciéndolo a un

lado para intentar alcanzar a su novia, pero su intento se vio interrumpido violentamente por un par de manos que lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa, esas manos pertenecían a Amanda, una de las amigas de Akko, quien lo miraba de manera furiosa y llena de odio en ese momento.

 _"Óyeme tu, niño bonito, ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Crees que porque tienes dinero o un titulo puedes aprovecharte de una chica y salirte con la tuya? .Pues te metiste con las chicas equivocadas "-_ Exclamo furiosa, Andrew la miro con una cara seria, pero que denotaba su enojo.- _"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?"-_ Fue lo único que le contesto a la chica pelirroja, antes de sentir un objeto en su espalda, detrás de él se encontraba Constanze, y en sus manos sostenía, algo que parecía ¿Un arma de fuego? Efectivamente, la bruja más pequeña del grupo traía consigo su confiable escopeta mágica, y su cara mostraba un serio disgusto para con el chico.

 _"LOS APROVECHADORES ME ENFERMAN"-_ Exclamo el pequeño robot sobre la cabeza de su ama, mirando con sus ojos rojos al joven, detrás de ellas dos venia Diana Cavendish, sosteniendo su varita y mirando a Andrew con ira.

 _"Andrew Hanbridge, cuando empezaste a salir con Akko, nunca oculte lo mucho que me disgustaba el hecho de que salías con ella solo para que tu padre no te arreglara un matrimonio con una noble, en cambio preferiste arreglar uno con esta chica por puro egoísmo, y aun así ella acepto ayudarte. Cuando me dijiste que de verdad la querías, me prometiste que jamás la harías sufrir, que jamás le harías daño, y que nunca la harías llorar, y ahora me entero de que te aprovechaste de ella y está embarazada por tu culpa. Espero que estés listo para..."-_ Fueron las palabras que Diana alcanzo a decir hasta que sintió un grito muy cerca de ella, algo que la hizo salir del trance de furia por el que pasaba en ese momento.

 _"¡DIANA, CHICAS, BASTA!"-_ Las palabras que escucho, provenían de Akko, en ese momento, todos voltearon a mirarla, la chica se mostraba al borde de las lagrimas, llena de preocupación y un ligero enojo, Akko camino hacia el trío que amenazaba al joven, cuando ella se les acerco, Amanda soltó al joven, Constanze bajo su arma, pero Diana no soltó su varita, y observo rápidamente las caras de las demás presentes, la maestra Úrsula y Lotte se mostraban muy sorprendidas y temerosas, Sucy y Jasminka se mostraban de la misma manera, Diana no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Akko comenzó a hablarle a las tres.

 _"¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes tres!?"-_ Fue lo primero que exclamo la chica a sus amigas.

 _"Bueno pues, creímos que Andrew se había aprovechado de ti las veces que fuiste a su mansión a pasar el fin de semana, y sentimos que teníamos que darle una lección"-_ Fue la respuesta de Amanda, quien se veía algo confundida e invadida por un sentimiento de culpa.

 _"¿Y porque pensaron eso? Andrew es mi novio"-_ Les reclamo Akko exasperada.

 _"AKKO HABIA ESTADO RARA HACE UN MES CUANDO VOLVIO DE SU VISITA, Y SU COMPORTAMIENTO FUE ANORMAL DESDE ESTA MAÑANA"-_ Respondió Stansbot, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser del color que siempre eran, Constanze por su parte se veía desconcertada, su cara expresaba que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Andrew se sentía ofendido, no podía creer que las amigas de Akko pudieran pensar así de él, los demás presentes por su parte, se mantenían en sus lugares, con excepción de la maestra Úrsula, quien se acerco a Diana en un intento de calmarla.

 _"Diana, creo que deberías tranquilizarte y hablar con Akko y Andrew, parece que estas malentendiendo las cosas"-_ Dijo la docente, mirando a la chica con calma. Esta última no parecía que fuera a calmarse pronto, aun miraba a Andrew con rabia, pero no tanta como la que sentía en el momento en que estaba amenazándolo. Akko se acerco a Andrew para verificar que estuviera bien y luego a Diana. Esta la miro en silencio por un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar.

 _"¿Por qué haces esto Diana, tú no eres así?"_

 _"¿Que porque lo hago? ¿Porque lo defiendes Akko?, el te hizo algo malo"-_ contesto la chica rubia a Akko, aun con enojo en su tono, pero este se hacía cada vez más pequeño, como si el hablar con la chica japonesa, y saber que se encontraba bien la tranquilizara.

 _"Dime que de verdad no crees eso, tú conoces Andrew desde hace más tiempo que yo, ¿enserio lo crees capaz de hacer algo así?"-_ Pregunto Akko a su amiga, mirándola directo a los ojos

En ese momento, los sentimientos negativos desaparecieron completamente de los ojos de Diana, se tomo un momento para pensar nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que lo que ella había concluido no tenía sentido, su expresión cambio por una de tristeza y culpa, sus ojos se enrojecieron y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella solo cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente, y se mantuvo en silencio.

 _"No"-_ Fue la única palabra que salió en ese momento de la boca de la señorita Cavendish, su cara expresaba la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, los demás la miraban con sorpresa, pues jamás habían visto esa expresión en la cara de Diana, todo esto hasta que ella volvió a hablar- _"No sé que me paso, jamás me había sentido así, es solo que, es que..."-_ En ese momento Diana no podía seguir hablando, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que Akko puso una mano sobre su hombro y la miro de frente.

 _"Sé que estas preocupada se que todas lo están, yo también lo estoy, ni si quiera he hablado con Andrew de esto, es decir, iba a hacerlo hasta que me interrumpieron, y quería que ustedes lo supieran después de haber hablado con él, pero ya todos se enteraron, y para ser sincera, me siento mucho mejor ahora que todos lo saben"-_ Le dijo Akko con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

 _"Pero Akko, aun no cumples dieciocho, y aun si los tuvieras, eres solo una niña, ¿Que vas a hacer con un bebe? ¿En qué pensabas? no, no puedo creer que, que mi propia alumna vaya a ser madre"-_ Dijo la maestra Úrsula con seriedad, antes de ponerse a llorar, con Jasminka tratando de consolarla.

 _"Maestra por favor, no llore, también estoy preocupada, de hecho, tengo mucho miedo, pero me alegra saber que se preocupan por mí, al punto de que quieran golpear a Andrew"_ \- Andrew en ese momento puso una expresión seria- _"Perdón, solo era una broma, y espero que no quieran hacerle daño otra vez, lo que quiero decir es, gracias por preocuparse por mí, enserio se los agradezco, pero primero debo solucionar esto por mi cuenta, y luego, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar"-_ Dijo Akko con una pequeña sonrisa, y con algo de enrojecimiento en sus ojos. En ese momento, Andrew dio un pequeño tosido antes de hablar- _"Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar un momento en privado los dos, ¿No crees?"-_ Le pregunto el joven a la chica, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja decidió moverse a una banca un poco más alejada de donde estaban originalmente, dejando al grupo en el lugar, pero antes de moverse, escucharon a una de ellas exclamar el nombre de Akko.

 _"Akko espera"-_ La que había exclamado el nombre era Diana, quien miro a la pareja con ligera tristeza en su rostro- _"Estoy, muy sorprendida de lo mucho que has madurado desde que nos conocimos"-_ Fueron las palabras que tenia para dedicarle a su amiga.

 _"Gracias Diana" -_ Contesto la chica japonesa antes de voltearse y tomar la mano de Andrew.


	5. Chapter 4

Compromiso

(Parte 1)

(También conocido como, el capitulo cliché)

Luego de haber dejado al grupo atrás, Akko y Andrew se sentaron en una banca al otro lado del parque, no sin que antes Akko revisara cada árbol y arbusto que había a su alrededor. Una vez que se sentaron, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pasaron unos minutos, hasta que por fin, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

 _"Así que, ummm, estas embarazada"-_ Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del muchacho, pero al momento de haberlas dicho, se arrepintió, pensó que decirlo de esa manera podía ofender a Akko. - _"Soy un estúpido"-_ Pensó para sí mismo. Ante eso, Akko solo asintió con la cabeza. Su cara se mostraba angustiada, Akko quería llorar, no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Andrew comenzó a hablarle nuevamente, pero ella no era capaz de prestarle atención, su cabeza era un enredo de emociones, en ese momento, cuando él quiso mirarla de frente, noto que ella había comenzado a llorar, ya no podía más con toda esta situación. Al verla así, lo único que hizo Andrew, fue abrazarla. Trato de tranquilizarla, pero se quedo en silencio, debía darle tiempo para procesar todo lo que estaban pasando, y estaba más que seguro de que ella había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas en el momento en que convenció a sus amigas y hasta ella necesitaba reponerse de vez en cuando.

 _"¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿En que estábamos pensando? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? ¿Qué va a decir tu padre? ¿Acaso me van a expulsar de Luna Nova? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"-_ Eran las preguntas que hacía, entre sollozos, una muy preocupada Akko. Lo único que Andrew hizo en ese momento, fue abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo, espero un momento hasta que se calmara un poco, para luego empezar a hablar.

 _"No llores, por favor, sé que hay que hablar con mucha gente, y no sé cómo va a salir todo, pero estoy seguro de que lo vamos a solucionar, y si, quizás hay muchas cosas de las que preocuparse en este momento, y quiero que sepas que a mi también me preocupa cómo va a salir todo, pero, lo que más me preocupa en este momento, eres tú, tu y nuestro bebe, porque quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo y el que vayamos a tener un hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, que importa nuestra edad o lo que vayan a decir nuestros padres, lo que importa es que seamos felices juntos, los tres"._

 _"Entonces ¿no me odias?"-_ Fue lo único que pregunto la joven.

 _"Odiarte, ¿cómo podría odiarte?, si me has hecho muy feliz, y aun si te odiara, tendría que cuidarte mucho, porque no creo que Diana me deje escapar una segunda vez, pero como sea, te amo, y sé que seremos felices juntos a nuestro hijo"-_ Cuando el joven concluyo su discurso, Akko aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero ambos sabían que no eran de tristeza ni de preocupación, eran lagrimas de felicidad, Akko se sentía feliz de haber escuchado a Andrew expresarle sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta que nunca espero algo así del joven, era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía de esa manera, al terminar, esta vez fue Akko quien lo abrazo, al hacer eso, ella enterró su cara en el pecho del joven, el la abrazo de vuelta, y en ese momento, solo una pequeña frase se escapo de la boca de la joven.

 _"Tengo miedo"-_ y era algo normal, después de todo, solo tenía diecisiete años.

 _"También yo, pero, me siento mejor cuando estás conmigo, o más bien, ahora que estamos los tres juntos"-_ Fue la respuesta que él le dio.

Una vez que dejaron de abrazarse, volvieron a sentarse en la banca, en ese momento, Akko pregunto - _" Oye, ¿no estás enojado con las chicas por espiarnos y por intentar golpearte verdad?"_

 _"Bueno, a decir verdad, me molesto que nos espiaran, y me ofendió que pensaran así de mi, pero, solo lo hacen porque se preocupan por ti, se nota que te quieren mucho, pero, me pregunto ¿qué hacia Frank con ellas?"_

 _"Bueno, quizás el también te estaba cuidando"-_ Respondió Akko con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _"Quizás no debí comentarle lo del anillo"_

 _"¿Le comentaste lo del anillo?, Yo no lo comente con nadie, ni siquiera con Lotte o con Diana"_

 _"Bueno, hablando de eso, ¿por casualidad lo traes contigo?"-_ Pregunto el joven mientras se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda a Akko. Ella reviso su bolsillo, y puso el objeto en la palma de su mano, en ese momento, Andrew lo tomo, le echo un vistazo, y saco algo de su bolsillo, antes de que Akko se diera cuenta, Andrew había puesto el anillo en una pequeña caja, pensó en proponerse en ese instante, pero primero recordó lo que Akko le había dicho, por eso, guardo la caja en su bolsillo y le pregunto.

 _"Dime, ¿Tus padres han visitado Inglaterra alguna vez?"_

 _"No, ¿por qué preguntas?"-_ En ese momento Akko se sentía un poco desconcertada, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

 _"Bueno, pienso que quizás les gustaría conocer al novio de su hija, y claro, nosotros pagaremos por el viaje"_

 _"Buen intento, pero no evitaras que te lleve a Japón"-_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

 _"Bueno, mejor volvamos a hablar del bebe, hay bastantes cosas que pensar aun, y es mejor si las pensamos juntos"_

 _"¿Como qué? ¿A qué escuela asistirá o porque candidato votara?"_

 _"Muy graciosa, pensaba en algo mas como, su nombre o sus padrinos"_

 _"Bueno, tengo un par de ideas en mente, y si quieres escucharlas..."_


	6. Chapter 5

Cuando la pareja se había alejado lo suficiente de ellas, las amigas de Akko y la maestra Úrsula comenzaron a hablar del tema con un poco mas de calma después de todo lo que les había sucedido, Frank, por su parte, había decidido sentarse en una la banca más cercana, sabía que debía dejarlas en paz, y el también sentía que necesitaba procesar bien lo que pasaba. Llevaban unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Sucy decidió iniciar la conversación.

 _"Bueno, es obvio que va a tener que hablar con la directora de esto"_

 _"¿Creen que vaya a tener algún problema?"_ -Preguntó Amanda intrigada.

 _"No lo sé, jamás había escuchado de una situación así, normalmente, las chicas que estudian en Luna Nova no suelen salir con chicos durante sus años de escuela, por eso, creo que es la primera vez que algo así sucede, o al menos, es lo que he leído."-_ Fue la respuesta de Diana, quien por fin se había calmado luego del frenesí de emociones que había sentido momentos antes, se le veía pensativa, y a pesar de que las demás trataban de descifrar su cara, no eran capaces de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica rubia, cuyo rostro alternaba entre su seriedad regular, y una gran preocupación.

 _"Diana tiene razón, ni si quiera yo he visto registros de que algo así haya pasado en Luna Nova, ni siquiera cuando yo era estudiante, pero sé que si a acompaño a Akko a hablar con la directora, las cosas saldrán bien, es decir, no creo que la vayan a expulsar o algo así."-_ Fueron las palabras de la maestra a las presentes. Como buena maestra, la maestra Úrsula se mostraba preocupada por Akko, pero trataba de no quebrarse nuevamente, ya que no quería causarles más preocupación a sus estudiantes. Mientras todas hablaban, Lotte se veía muy triste, estaba en silencio, parada allí sin participar de la conversación, mirando al suelo, la primera en notar esto fue Jasminka.

 _"¿Estás bien Lotte?"_

 _"Si, es solo que, pensé algo"-_ respondió, con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que algo andaba mal para ella.

 _"Bueno, ¿y qué es?, escúpelo rápido"-_ Sucy por su parte, actuaba como regularmente lo hacía.

 _"¿Y si debido a esto, Akko tiene que dejar la escuela? ¿Qué tal si la expulsan, o si sus padres se la llevan de vuelta a Japón? ¿Y si tiene complicaciones y tiene que dejar Luna nova? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? "-_ Entre más preguntas hacia la joven bruja, mas se sentía la tristeza en su tono de voz, y mas crecía la preocupación en los rostros de sus amigas.

Un sentimiento las invadió a todas al mismo tiempo, y de repente, todas estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Qué tal si no volvían a ver a Akko nunca? A pesar de que les parecía ridículo, era normal que sintieran ese miedo, después de todo, un bebe es una noticia muy grande, y que trae consigo, con o sin querer, muchos cambios en las vidas de no solo los padres, sino que también de aquellos que los rodean.

En todas se podía notar una cara triste, todas estaban enfocadas en sus pensamientos, ninguna de ellas quería perder a Akko, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a decirlo. El silencio duro un momento, cuando finalmente, una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

 _"¿Pero de que están hablando? ¿Acaso Uds. no tienen esperanza? ¿O es que acaso no confían en Akko?, Puede que esta sea una situación complicada, pero estamos hablando de Akko. Desde el día que llego a Luna Nova, se ha metido en una infinidad de problemas y ha logrado salir de ellos sin ninguna dificultad. Puede que esto no sea un problema mágico, pero aun así, yo se que ella podrá lograrlo, se que ella se quedara con nosotras, así como también se que debemos estar allí para ella para todos los problemas que pueda tener"-_ Luego de su discurso, Diana se fijo que todas la miraban con sorpresa, pero se veían más tranquilas, al terminar eso, Lotte puso su mano sobre el hombro de Diana.

 _"Tienes razón, Akko es casi invencible, se que ella podrá pasar por esto sin problemas, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, es mi mejor amiga, pero, estando ahí para ella, sé que me sentiré mucho mejor"_

 _"Tienen mucha razón, lo más importante ahora es preocuparnos por Akko, debemos estar allí para todo lo que pueda necesitar"-_ La siguiente en unirse a la conversación fue la maestra Úrsula, quien se sentía triste, pero aun así, estaba decidida a cuidar de Akko

 _"Cierto, todas juntas, haremos sentir a Akko segura, estaré lista para cualquier cosa que venga"-_ Amanda se mostraba confiada, a su lado, Jasminka y Constanze también se veían listas.

 _"Y ella también al parecer"-_ Menciono Sucy, mientras apuntaba a Diana. En ese momento, Akko y Andrew se acercaban a ellas, habían escuchado una parte de la conversación, lo único que sintió en ese momento, fue el deseo de abrazarlas a todas, ella sabía que sus amigas la querían, pero verlas preocuparse tanto por ella, en ese preciso momento de su vida, la conmovió.

 _"Chicas, no saben cuánto las quiero"_ \- Fueron las palabras que salieron de ella antes de soltar un par de lagrimas. Al verla así, todas corrieron a abrazarla, quedándose así por un momento, hasta que siguieron conversando sobre el bebe y como seria su vida de ahora en adelante.

 _"No sabía que la amistad podía ser algo tan tierno"-_ Fue lo único que dijo Frank, antes de empezar a llorar, haciendo reír a la las chicas en el proceso

Lo que Akko no había notado, fue que una de ellas no participo del abrazo, era Diana, que se limito a mirarlas desde donde estaba parada con una sonrisa en su cara, por fin, luego de todo lo vivido esa tarde, podía permitirse sentir felicidad por su amiga, todos los sentimientos que guardaba por fin se habían calmado, y ahora, se preocupaba de pensar en la otra persona "envuelta" en esta historia. Coincidentemente, Andrew se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, y con un gesto le pidió que lo acompañara a una otra parte del parque para conversar en privado. Una vez allí, Diana fue la primera en hablar.

 _"Andrew, yo.."_

 _"Espera, no te preocupes, se lo que quieres decir, pero quiero que sepas que no hay problema, Akko me hizo entender mejor lo que paso, y aunque me molesto que me llamaras abusador, entiendo lo mucho que te preocupa ella, y te lo digo yo que soy su novio."_

 _"Si mal no recuerdo, la que te llamo abusador fue Amanda"-_ Respondió con una mirada seria la heredera Cavendish.

 _"¿No te gusta perder las discusiones verdad?, bueno, eso no es importante, lo que paso es que Akko y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el bebe y todo eso, y nos dimos cuenta de que va a necesitar a alguien que lo apadrine, y Akko cree, y yo estuve de acuerdo que tú eras la mejor opción, bueno, si estás de acuerdo"._

No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, nunca en su vida, Diana Cavendish se había quedado perpleja tantas veces en un mismo día, y con tan poco tiempo de diferencia, no sabía que contestar, una parte de ella se sentía honrada, y muy feliz de que Akko pensara asi de ella, pero, por otro, la culpa la hacía sentirse insegura. Se quedo en silencio un momento, mientras Andrew la miraba con ligera curiosidad, hasta que se sintió lisia para dar una respuesta.

 _"Me sentiría muy honrada de ser la madrina de su futuro hijo"-_ Dijo ella, haciendo un gesto típico de la nobleza.

 _"Oye, no tienes que ser tan formal, después de todo, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo"_

 _"Solo seguía el protocolo oficial, pero lo que digo es cierto, será un honor ser madrina de su hijo"_

 _"Qué bueno que te guste la idea, y si eso te gusto, espera a saber el nombre que le voy a poner si es niña" -_ Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, era Akko, quien luego del momento con sus demás amigas, se dirigió hacia ellos, y escucho una pequeña parte de la conversación.

 _"Déjame adivinar, ¿será algo como Chariot, o Chariot Jr quizás? "-_ Respondió Diana con un ligero tono de broma, sin pensar en cual era la respuesta que le esperaba.

 _"Muy graciosa, pero bueno, si quieres saber, si es niño, se llamara igual que su padre"_

 _"Bueno si van a seguir ese tipo de tradiciones o ideas, he de asumir cuales podrían ser sus nombres de niña"._

 _"No, porque si es niña, se va a llamar igual que su madrina"-_ Y otra vez no podía creerlo, ¿cuántas veces querían sorprenderla en un mismo día? , esta vez, si que habían logrado, sus ojos se enrojecieron, y se sintió muy feliz de golpe, el día que pensó que sería de los peores de su vida, termino llevándole una alegría inmensa, su amiga la había escogido como la madrina de bebe, y encima había decidido que, de ser una niña llevaría su nombre. Le costó un poco pensar en una respuesta, pero al fin, y sin derramar una lagrima, Diana contesto a la pareja.

 _"Me han dado un gran honor y una gran felicidad, aun después de cómo me porte con ustedes hace unos momentos, no podría estar más agradecida de que sean mis amigos, no se si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes para compensar su amistad"_

 _"Ay, no tienes que hacer nada Diana, y tampoco tienes que ser tan formal, después de todo somos amigas"._ Dijo Akko, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"Lo único que podría pedirte, es que sigas cuidando de Akko mientras estén en Luna Nova, lo haría yo mismo, pero no creo que pueda estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo"_

 _"Te prometo que la cuidare más que nunca, y me encargare de que se mantenga sana hasta el bebe nazca, y aun después de eso también."-_ Diana había hecho un compromiso, y pensaba cumplir con su palabra, ella iba a encargarse de cuidar a Akko mientras estuvieran en la escuela, sabía que no estaba sola en esa labor, pero aun así, iba a dar su 100% en eso.


	7. Chapter 6

Compromisos

Parte 3

"Los compromisos de todos"

 _"¿Que dices?"-_ Fue la respuesta que dio Paul Hanbridge a su hijo, cuando escucho la noticia que tenía que comunicarle.

 _"Lo que escuchaste padre, Akko y yo tendremos un bebe"-_ Le repitió a su padre, tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible, aun así, le costaba trabajo mantenerse bajo control.

 _"Esto es inconcebible, ¿cómo es posible que actuaras así Andrew?, ¿Crees que por haber cumplido 18 años puedes actuar como adulto? ¿No pensaste en tu futuro?"_

 _"Francamente padre, si, lo he hecho, y lo que quiero para mi futuro es estar con Akko, con ella con cualquier hijo que vayamos a tener."_

 _"Siempre supe que esa chica era un problema, no sé en qué pensé cuando te deje tenerla de novia, siempre dude de ella, aun si era agradable, no resulto ser más que una trepadora"_

 _"BASTA PADRE"-_ Andrew subió la voz, cosa que dejo perplejo a su padre- _"No quiero hables así de Akko, ella no es nada de lo que dices, y ella me hace feliz, en toda mi vida me has hecho renunciar a mucho de lo que me hace feliz por perseguir cosas que tú me has impuesto, pero ahora que soy un adulto, y ahora que voy a terminar la escuela, quiero decidir las cosas por mí mismo, voy a estar con ella, y vamos a formar una familia, lo quieras o no "-_ Con eso, Andrew había dejado claro lo que necesitaba decir, su padre miraba por la ventana, serio y sin moverse, Andrew se calmo, pero aun así no cambio su expresión, esperando la reacción de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos, que para Andrew se sintieron como años, su padre por fin volteo, su cara se veía distinta, aun se veía serio, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión.

 _"Dime algo, ¿en serio eres feliz con esa chica? "_

 _"Todos los días que estoy con ella"-_ Respondió con una sonrisa en su cara

 _"Quizás he cometido errores como padre, y quizás los seguiré cometiendo, pero hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, ahora tienes una responsabilidad con esa chica, como caballero, y como su novio, y quiero que sepas que me comprometo a apoyarte, aun si no estoy completamente de acuerdo con mucho de lo que está pasando"_

Al escuchar eso, Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír, su padre iba a apoyarlo, sabía que su camino iba a ser difícil, pero sabía que no estaba solo.

 _"Y dime, ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebe?"-_ Pregunto su padre

 _"Bueno, con Akko pensábamos llamarla Diana si es una niña"_

 _"¿Porque?"_

 _"Bueno, ellas son grandes amigas, y decidimos que fuera la madrina del bebe"_

 _"Sabes que no opino muy bien de las brujas, pero, ya que tu esposa será una de ellas, supongo que no puedo negarme, bueno, ¿Y si es un niño?"_

 _"Bueno, si es un niño, pensamos llamarlo Paul"-_ Y cuando Andrew dijo eso, pudo ver una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de su padre, y junto a eso, una ligera sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, y en otro lugar, un grupo de jovencitas, se dirigía a un lugar específico de su escuela.

-O-

Miranda Holbrooke, directora por muchos años de la academia de Magia para brujas de Luna Nova, se encontraba tranquila en su oficina, revisando un catálogo de productos de los que ella disfrutaba mucho, mientras escuchaba a su colega, Ann Finnelan, hablar acerca de lo cerca que estaban los exámenes, antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano.

 _"Entonces, Directora Holbrooke, propongo que el último examen para las estudiantes de segundo y tercer año debería ser la semana antes de las vacaciones, así las profesoras ven quienes necesitaran el examen recuperativo final, ya puedo imaginar un par de nombres en esa lista, oiga ¿me está escuchando? "_

 _"Ah, oh si, si querida, la próxima semana suena perfecto, por cierto, mira estas botas, ¿no son lindas?, Me pregunto si habrán otros colores disponibles-_ La directora estaba inmersa en su catalogo, desde hace ya un tiempo, se había acostumbrado a comprar de otras maneras, algo bueno para el pobre presupuesto de Luna Nova, ya que siempre encontraba cosas económicas para comprar.

 _"No me refería a esa semana sino, ah, olvídelo, sinceramente, desearía que le prestara mas atención a los asuntos de la academia, que a sus compras novedosas"-_ Se quejaba su colega bruja, hasta que en ese momento, sintieron un golpe en la puerta de la oficina

 _"Directora Holbrooke ¿está ahí?"_ \- Era la voz de Diana, la estudiante estrella de la academia, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz en su oficina, pues no era normal que ella viniera, a menos que hubiera una emergencia, o que ella misma la hubiese mandado a llamar.

 _"Si querida, pasa, está abierto"-_ Respondió la ancianita con dulzura en su voz.

 _"Bueno chicas, es mejor si solo la maestra y Yo entramos con Akko a la oficina, esperen aquí afuera por favor"-_ Recomendó Diana a sus amigas

 _"¿Y por que tú?, ¿Porque no va solo Akko con la maestra?"-_ Preguntaba una Amanda ligeramente molesta, no le gustaba que la dejaran fuera de las cosas, y además, sentía que todas ellas debían cuidar de Akko.

 _"No es momento de discutir Amanda, Diana solo busca ayudar a Akko, además, la maestra Úrsula podría ponerse nerviosa si solo entran ella y Akko, buena suerte chicas"-_ Fueron las palabras de calma y aliento que Lotte les dio.

 _"¿Hay algún problema Diana?"-_ Pregunto la directora desde dentro de su habitación

 _"No, ninguno, vamos a entrar ahora"-_ Al escuchar eso, la directora se extraño, significaba que Diana no venia sola, y se preguntaba quién era la que la acompañaba, pensó que quizás eran sus compañeras Hannah y Barbará, pero al ver que eran Akko y la maestra Úrsula/Chariot (ella prefería el primer nombre, le parecía mas fácil) su cara volvió a la normalidad

 _"Ah, señoritas Cavendish y Kagari, que agradable sorpresa, díganme, ¿Que es lo que necesitan?"-_ contesto ella sonriendo.

 _"Directora, vera, Akko tiene algo muy importante que necesita decirle, Y Diana esta aquí acompañándola"-_ Contesto la maestra a la directora.

Al oír esto, la mujer se extraño un poco, cosa que también se veía en la cara de la maestra Finnelan, si Atsuko Kagari estaba ahí acompañada por Diana Cavendish, significaba que algo muy grande acababa de pasar, y que se tenía que preparar para cualquier cosa. " _Bueno, pues si es así de importante, entonces vamos a escuchar que es_ "- Les respondió, su cara se veía tranquila, mientras que en su mente, empezaba a considerar cual podía ser el problema, y que solución podría aplicar a este.

 _"Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo, yo bueno"-_ A Akko le costaba encontrar la manera de decirlo, no sabía cuál era la reacción que recibiría, y que iba a pasar con ella, para su mala suerte, la maestra Finnelan se encontraba en esa misma habitación.

 _"Bueno jovencita, estamos esperando, no podemos perder el tiempo esperando tu respuesta"-_ La maestra Finnelan actuaba a su manera típica, pero aun así, esto incomodo a una Akko que se encontraba bastante sensible en ese momento, por suerte ella tenia compañía.

 _"Maestra Finnelan, por favor no incomode a Akko, no es correcto que una profesora haga llorar a una estudiante"-_ Respondió Diana a la profesora con un tono muy serio y una mirada que jamás había visto en la cara de la señorita Cavendish.

 _"Por favor tenga paciencia, Akko se encuentra muy sensible, y no debería ser tratada así"-_ Agrego Úrsula a los regaños, también con una mirada especial para Finnelan. _"Vamos Akko, dile a la directora lo que sucede"_

 _"Estoy embarazada"-_ Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, al oírlas, ambas mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Una pregunta se formo en su cabeza, ¿Como debía actuar ante esta situación como directora?

 _"De todas las tonterías que le hemos escuchado y que ha hecho señorita Kagari, esta es por lejos la más grave, yo creo que la directora estará de acuerdo conmigo en la idea de expulsarla de esta institución"-_ Por desgracia, la profesora Finnelan se le adelanto, la Directora logro ver un gran dolor y tristeza en los ojos de la chica, y como las que la acompañaban se veían shockedas, debía pensar bien si quería solucionar esto bien.

 _"Oh, profesora Finnelan, tantos años y sus bromas aun no mejoran, y además aun no aprende el momento para hacerlas, bueno, no se preocupe, arreglaremos eso"-_ Decía la ancianita mientras se reía ligeramente, su cara mantenía esa mirada y sonrisa tiernas, propios de una señora mayor.

 _"Pero que noticia más grande nos trae señorita Kagari, permítame felicitarla y envíe mis felicitaciones al Joven Hanbridge también. Sí que es una sorpresa muy grande pero no se preocupe, no está en problemas, Y Cuénteme, señorita Kagari, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?, ¿Sabe si es niño o niña?, perdone si son muchas preguntas, pero es que me encantan los bebes. -_ Seguía diciendo ella mientras miraba a la chica.

Akko, Diana y Úrsula miraban atónitas, esperaban una reacción más fuerte de parte de la directora, pero al ver que reacciono así, un gran alivio invadió a las tres- _"Entonces, ¿No me van a expulsar?, ¿No estoy en problemas?"-_ Pregunto dudosa la chica a la directora.

 _"Bueno, con la escuela no, pero un bebe es una gran responsabilidad, y quizás tengas que cuidarte más en las clases de vuelo y en las de pociones, y me imagino que quizás no le has dicho a tus padres "-_ Al escuchar eso, Akko, emitió un quejido de su boca, la directora había dado justo en el blanco. (Más sabe el diablo...)- _"pero, aun así, no se preocupe, la escuela hará todo lo posible para que este cómoda en su último semestre antes de que nazca su bebe"_

Al escuchar las palabras de su directora, Akko corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, la directora se sorprendió del gesto, pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo- _"Gracias"-_ Dijo Akko en voz baja- _"No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora ve, tengo que hablar con la señorita Finnelan, cuídate mucho querida."_

Al salir las dos estudiantes y la maestra, las dos mujeres mayores quedaron solas en la habitación, la cara de Finnelan era de sorpresa, no entendía que había pasado, en parte por lo rápido que fue todo. - _"¿Me podría decir que fue todo eso señora directora?"-_ La voz de la maestra Finnelan mostraba desconcierto y un ligero enojo, quería una explicación a la reacción de su superior.

 _"Señorita Finnelan, debería saber usted que es en contra de la ley expulsar a una alumna de una escuela, solo porque está este en una situación como esta"-_ Dijo la mujer mayor.

 _"Pero Luna Nova se rige por las leyes de las brujas, no por las del gobierno"-_ Fue la respuesta de Finnelan. _"¿Y en que parte de las leyes de la magia hay algo que hable acerca de la maternidad?"-_ le pregunto la directora a su colega- _"Según yo lo recuerdo, en ninguna, así que no puede pedirme que expulse a esa chica. Además, le recuerdo que el conde de Hanbridge es uno de los sostenedores de esta escuela ¿Cree usted que le agradara saber que expulsamos a su nuera que lleva a su nieto?-_ Fue la respuesta solida de la mujer. Luego de una pequeña pausa, la directora continuo- _"Bueno, ahora habrá que tener mucho cuidado con ella, una chica embarazada puede ser muy sensible y temperamental, y debemos tratar de no perturbarla, podría ser malo para su bebe, ahora voy a necesitar que me prometa que va a ser más cuidadosa con la señorita Kagari"_

 _"¿Yo?'"-_ Se sorprendió la mujer- _"Si, usted tiende a ser más estricta con ella que con cualquier otra estudiante, y eso podría ser un problema"-_ La maestra Finnelan se sintió ofendida por eso, pero aun así, al ver la mirada, suave pero firme de la directora, entendió que no tenía mucha opción.

 _"Si directora, lo que usted diga."._

\- Dos Meses después-

Había pasado el tiempo, las chicas habían pasado sus exámenes finales, incluso Akko estaba sorprendida, no había fallado ninguno de los exámenes y era libre para pasar su verano y el tiempo después de su graduación junto a Andrew esperando a su bebe, aunque las cosas habían estado "interesantes", por decirlo de una manera, en las últimas semanas, todas sus amigas le habían dedicado mucho tiempo a cuidarla, con excepción de Sucy, ella solo evito hacerle bromas, pero no redujo sus comentarios sarcásticos. De todas las situaciones, la más problemática para ellas, fue la pequeña rivalidad que surgió entre Diana y Lotte, Diana había prometido que cuidaría de Akko mientras estuvieran en Luna Nova, y se tomaba su tarea muy en serio. Por otro lado, Lotte era la mejor amiga de Akko, y siempre había cuidado de ella, y el que su amiga estuviera embarazada, le hacía sentir que debía cuidarla más que nunca. Había momentos en los que las dos concordaban acerca que como debían ayudar a Akko, pero los momentos en los que no se ponían de acuerdo, eran los momentos en los que podían ver a una Lotte completamente distinta, luego de varias discusiones, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo de como se encargarían de Akko. Ciertos días Lotte la cuidaría, y los otros días seria el turno de Diana. Fue precisamente en uno de los días en que era turno de Lotte, que Diana decidió que sería bueno pasar tiempo con sus compañeras de cuarto, las había dejado algo abandonadas desde que había empezado todo, pero siempre que podía, comía con ellas, aunque no siempre la conversación era de su interés.

 _"Oye Barbará, ¿Tú crees que Diana sepa algo de la subida de peso de Akko?"-_ Pregunto la chica pelirroja a su amiga, ellas no tenían idea del embarazo de Akko, y para ellas, la chica solo había estado subiendo de peso.

 _"No lo sé, quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Diana, después de todo, han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas, ahí viene, preguntémosle"-_ Respondió ella mientras veía a Diana acercarse con su bandeja de comida.

 _"Buenas tardes chicas, buen provecho"-_ Les dijo la señorita Cavendish a sus compañeras mientras se sentaba a la mesa

 _"Hola Diana, oye ¿podemos preguntarte algo?"-_ Pregunto Hannah, Diana la miro con curiosidad, pero no se inmuto. _"Claro, adelante"_

 _"Bueno, Hannah y Yo nos preguntábamos si sabias porque Akko ha estado subiendo de peso, no es que nos fijemos pero, su figura se ha comenzado a poner más, como decirlo, grande, y en algunos lugares en particular más que en otros "-_ Fue el comentario de Bárbara, y tenia razón, después de todo, Akko ya casi llegaba a los 3 meses. Diana las miro con tranquilidad, y dio una respuesta corta.

 _"Si, si lo sé chicas, pero creo que la que debería responderles eso es Akko"-_ Se limito a responder

 _"¡Aww, pero yo quería saber!, ¿acaso Andrew la dejo y por eso está comiendo demás?, o quizás ya no quiere ser su novia y se está poniendo como vaca para hacer que el la deje'"-_ Al escuchar ese comentario, Diana se molesto ligeramente, Hannah tendía a ser un poco más grosera que ellas dos, pero la idea de Andrew dejando a Akko era lo que casi le hacía perder el control. Ambas chicas notaron que Diana se molesto, y Hannah pensó que así lograría obtener la información que quería, un plan inteligente, al menos dentro de su cabeza.

 _"Bueno, si fuera así, Andrew se arrepentiría mucho por haber dejado a Akko, eso te lo aseguro"-_ Respondió Diana cerrando los ojos y centrándose en su comida.

 _"Ah, ¿con que tiene que ver con Andrew eh?, bueno, pues si Andrew llega a dejar a Akko, pido la primera oportunidad para salir con el"-_ Exclamo Hannah, Andrew mas de alguna vez había sido su príncipe azul ideal, y que saliera con Akko le hacía envidiar a la chica, aun si ya no la molestaba. Bárbara por su lado, noto que la cara de Diana estaba muy distinta a como era de costumbre, y pensó en decirle a Hannah que no siguiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, Diana iba a liberar su ira contra ella.

 _"Pero que estupidez dices, Andrew jamás va a dejar a Akko, jamás me oyes, Mas le vale ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Digo, ¿Que clase de caballero deja a una chica embarazada para luego abandonarla?"-_ Al terminar esa frase se dio cuenta de su error, la sorpresa en las caras de sus amigas era evidente, los ojos de ambas estaban abiertos como platos, y Bárbara había empezado a tartamudear.- _"¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-que?- Diana, ¿dijiste que Akko está embarazada?"-_ Como Bárbara no dejaba de tartamudear, Hannah termino la pregunta, ambas miraron a Diana, quien se veía culpable y algo avergonzada, lo habían mantenido en secreto de la mayoría de las chicas de las escuela, y solo las profesoras con quienes más clases tenían sabían también de la situación, a Akko no le molestaba que pensaran que estaba subiendo de peso, pero aun así, prefería que entre menos alumnas supieran, era mejor para ellas.

Al saber del "secreto", Bárbara reacciono como habían reaccionado las demás amigas de Akko el día que supieron la noticia, invadió de preguntas a Akko, pero además de preocuparse por ella, pensó en preguntarle por otras cosas, no era un secreto que sus fanfics de Nightfall tendían a ser de estilos "Variados". Hannah por su parte, aun no se recuperaba del shock, no sabía qué hacer, desde que dejo de molestar a Akko, su relación con ella era de conocidas, además, ella siempre tuvo interés en Andrew, el saber ese detalle la afecto ligeramente. Diana miro hacia la mesa de Akko y Lotte, ellas la miraron de vuelta con una mirada de ligera sorpresa, y ella miro hacia el suelo, supo que después tendrían que hablar. En ese momento, Amanda paso junto a la mesa de Diana, y vio que las dos chicas que estaban sentadas tenían expresiones poco comunes.

 _"Oigan, ¿porque esas caras?, ¿Les paso algo?"-_ Pregunto la chica pelirroja. Diana solo le hizo un gesto con el dedo y ella se acerco. - _"Descubrieron lo de Akko"-_ Le susurro- _"Espera, ¿Les dijiste?"- "No fue mi intención, pero me deje llevar"- "Bueno, solo espero que a Akko no le moleste, a propósito, parece que a ella le afecto bastante"-_ Amanda apunto con su pulgar a Hannah, el shock se le había pasado, pero ahora se veía triste, ella solo se retiro de la mesa y salió del comedor Diana pensó que debía ir a hablar con ella, pero Amanda la detuvo y fue en su lugar.

Cuando Amanda salió, la encontró sentada en el pasillo con una mirada triste y en silencio, Amanda se acerco y se sentó junto a ella- _"¿Estás bien?"-_ Amanda trato de sonar cercana, ellas habían hablado un par de veces, y no se llevaban mal, pero no eran verdaderamente amigas, lo intentaba al menos.- _"no, la verdad no"- "¿Por qué?, ¿es por lo de tu príncipe azul?, no te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el mar, y eres una chica bonita"-_ Fueron sus palabras de aliento, aun así se sintió un poco rara al hablarle de esa manera.- _"Gracias, pero no es solo eso, me molesta un poco el nunca poder encontrar un chico, pero, creo que me molesta más que ustedes no confíen en mi"-_ Amanda se sorprendió del comentario- _"¿De qué estás hablando?"- "Bueno, todas ustedes sabían eso, y nosotras nos enteramos ahora porque a Diana se le escapo, ni siquiera ella confía en nosotras, y si, se que molestamos mucho a Akko, pero, por que Diana nos cambiara por ella, me hace sentir menos querida de los que ya me sentía, siento como si Bárbara fuera mi única amiga, y hasta ella me cambia por Lotte a veces"-_ Amanda sintió la tristeza que salía de las palabras de Hannah, podía ver a esa chica algo presumida y altanera, la que hace solo segundos pensaba que tenia oportunidad de conseguir un novio, completamente triste y sin ningún animo.

Fue en ese momento en que hablo- _"Bueno, que puedo decir, una a veces cosecha lo que siembra, es decir, Bárbara suele ser más amable, y eso es quizás lo que la hace llevarse mejor con las demás, y si me lo preguntas, no es buena idea comentar que quieres robarle el novio a otra chica, y menos a una que está embarazada"- "¿Viniste a regañarme o a alentarme? porque si es así, preferiría que Diana lo hiciera"-_ Dijo Hannah, algo dolida y molesta, sabía que ella no era la chica más amable del mundo, pero que se lo recordaran de esa manera la hacía sentirse aun peor. Se puso de pie y pensó en irse de ahí, pero en ese momento, Amanda la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.- _"Dame un segundo, aun no termino"-_ Hannah trato de liberarse, pero Amanda no la soltó, no le quedo otra opción más que escuchar lo que Amanda tenia para decir. - _"Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo, quizás eres un poco grosera, y quizás mejorar eso te ayudaría con las demás personas, pero, me agrada eso de ti y si necesitas una amiga, yo podría serlo ¿Que dices?, Bueno, eso si no te molesta ser la amiga de una buscapleitos desenfrenada como yo"-_ Hannah, al escuchar eso, volteo la cabeza hacia Amanda, y la vio con una mano extendida, y una sonrisa sincera. Ella acepto su mano y le sonrió de vuelta.

En ese mismo momento, Amanda le comento- _"Con lo que no puedo ayudarte es con tu problema del novio, aunque me vea fantástica con ropa de chico"_ Hannah le hizo un pequeño puchero, y recordó la vez que vio sus fotos vestida como hombre, y él como ella la confundió con un chico real _. "Bueno, quizás eso pueda arreglarse"- "Como sea, ven, vamos a ver a las demás"._ Al ir caminando junto a Amanda en dirección a la mesa donde estaban Akko y las demás chicas, Hannah pensaba para sí misma _"Prometo que cambiare, y que voy a hacerme amiga de todas ellas, incluso Akko y yo lograremos ser amigas, lo prometo"_

Con esto concluye el segundo arco de la historia, comenten que les pareció, y prepárense para el arco final, y el final de la historia, el cual me asegurare de que llegue pronto.


	8. Chapter 7

Futuro

Parte 1

"Futuro cercano"

Había llegado el día, las chicas se habían graduado de Luna Nova, y todas tenían un definido (en su mayoría) lo que querían hacer con sus vidas, Lotte regresaría a Finlandia para aprender el negocio de su familia y entrenar con su mama para dominar los objetos mágicos, Sucy volvería a Filipinas, buscando la manera de echar a andar los distintos negocios que tenia pensados con sus pociones, Amanda había recibido una oferta "interesante" desde Hollywood, y Hannah junto a Barbará decidieron ir con ella. Constanze se quedaría en Inglaterra, había entrado en una universidad para perfeccionar aun mas sus conocimientos de robótica (¿Cómo se puede superar el crear un mecha gigante?, solo ella lo sabe). A Akko y Andrew solo les quedaba una cosa que hacer. Durante el día de su graduación, Akko no se sintió mal de que sus padres no hubieran estado con ella, no era la única, y además, tenía a su segunda madre con ella después de todo. Al terminar la ceremonia, a todas las invadió una ligera tristeza, sabían que se iban a separar por muy poco, pero aun así, todas lloraron por eso (aun si a Sucy solo le salió una lagrima, cuenta como llorar). Habiéndose despedido todas, y luego de prometer estar todas ahí cuando llegara el momento, Akko y Andrew se miraron y supieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Luego de una semana preparando todo lo que pudieran necesitar, Akko y Andrew decidieron Viajar a Japón, Akko por fin vería a sus padres, luego de más de un año sin verlos, y por fin conocerían a su novio (y futuro esposo). Los nervios los invadían, ¿Que reacción recibirían de los padres de Akko?, solo lo descubrirían al llegar allá. El día del viaje, el padre de Andrew les deseo lo mejor antes de partir desde la casa, tenía que seguir lidiando con sus obligaciones y no podía acompañarlos, pero aun así, les hacía saber que tenían todo su apoyo. De igual manera, Diana, que había pasado esa semana del verano con ellos, los acompaño hasta el aeropuerto, y les dedico unas palabras antes de partir.

 _"Akko, se que estas nerviosa, pero no temas, solo recuerda, debes creer en tu corazón"-_ Akko la abrazo antes de partir, y le agradeció sus palabras. Andrew, al verlas despedirse, pensó en algo rápido.

 _"¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?"-_ Pregunto el joven Hanbridge, Diana se sorprendió, lo pensó por un momento, y respondió tranquilamente.

 _"Por mucho que quisiera viajar a Japón otra vez, esto es algo que deben hacer ustedes dos, además, debo arreglar unos asuntos personales. Pero antes de partir, solo te daré el mismo consejo de siempre"_

 _"Tranquila, sabes que puedo cuidar de Akko"_

 _"Más te vale"-_ contesto Diana, pero esta vez, ya no lo dijo como amenaza, ni con odio en su voz, sino mas bien, con una sonrisa.

Luego de una última despedida, la pareja partió en su viaje hacia el hogar de Akko, y luego de unas nada cortas horas de viaje, por fin habían llegado. Akko estaba de vuelta en casa, y Andrew la acompañaba.

Al llegar a casa, los padres de Akko estaban "regocijados", abrazaron a su hija como nunca lo habían hecho, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla, era normal que reaccionaran así. Andrew también recibió parte del "afecto" que los padres de Akko le expresaban, se sintió incomodo al principio, pero al final, se sintió feliz de ser recibido de tal manera. A los padres de Akko les tomo un par de momentos darse cuenta del "estado" en que se encontraba su hija, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, sus expresiones cambiaron de manera drástica, en ese momento, supieron que era hora de la conversación seria.

 _"Akko, Anata wa, Anata wa shinken ni..."(Akko, enserio estas...)-_ Titubeo un poco su madre

 _"Nishin shite iru? Hai, oka-san watashi wa nishin shite iru" (Embarazada?, Si mama, estoy embarazada)-_ Fue la respuesta que Akko le dio a su madre. Akko se sentía mal de que estuvieran usando japonés, sabía que Andrew aun no lo dominaba, pero, sus padres no hablaban otro (excepto algunas variantes regionales), no tenía otra opción.

 _"Soshite kono Kakko chichio ya desu?" (Y este mocoso es el padre?)-_ Pregunto el padre de Akko, refiriéndose a Andrew. _"Hai , oto-san"-_ Le respondió Akko, sus padres tenían una expresión que expresaba enojo y preocupación en igualdad de cantidades. Les preocupaba el futuro de su hija, y el que ella fuera a tener un bebe tan joven, pero les molestaba que no les hubieran dicho antes.

 _"Ano, sumimasen"(esto, disculpen)-_ Dijo Andrew. Estaba nervioso, pero se sentía listo, había practicado para este momento por mucho tiempo, y iba a realizar su plan. _"_ _Watashi wa karera ga shinpai shite dōyō shite iru koto o shitte iru, Demo (Se que estan preocupados y molestos pero), watashi wa anata ga hontoni anata no musume o aishite iru koto o shite hoshi_ _" (quiero que sepan que en verdad amo a su hija),_ _Watashi wa sore o hogo shi, sore o sewa shite kuremasu (y que me encargare de protegerla y cuidarla), Watashi wa sore ga watashi no tsuma ni naritaikara (Porque quiero que sea mi esposa)._ Al terminar de hablar, Andrew se había inclinado frente al padre de Akko, este estaba sorprendido por el gesto del chico, mientras que Akko y su madre, se sorprendían del japonés de Andrew, y de lo "romántico" que había sido su discurso.

 _"Chotto shōnen, anata wa watashi no musume to akachan o dono yō ni sapōto shiyou to shite iru no ka kangaemashita ka? (Oiga joven, ha pensado en cómo va a mantener a mi hija y al bebe?)_

 _"Oto-san, Andrew wa kare wa kizokudesu, kare wa okumanchōjadesu"(Papá, Andrew es de la nobleza, el es rico)_

 _"Nandesuka?"(Que?)-_ El padre de Akko se sorprendió al escuchar eso, al final acepto al chico, pero no por sus riquezas ni por su titulo, sino porque vio que el amor hacia Akko y a su futuro bebe era sincero, la madre de Akko, por su lado, solo estaba feliz de que su hija hubiera encontrado el amor.

-Un mes después-

Había llegado un día muy importante para la vida de ambos jóvenes, el día en que ambos pasarían a ser marido y mujer. Habían decidido hacer algo privado, el padre de Andrew no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero de todas maneras, respetó su decisión. Era una tarde soleada, estaban en una capilla cercana a Luna Nova, los padres de Akko, sus amigas más cercanas y algunas profesoras estaban con ella, y del lado del novio, estaban sus amigos cercanos. Cualquiera diría que es trillado mencionar que ese fue un día perfecto en la vida de quienes se están casando, pero, para una persona con la suerte de Akko, ella sintió que ese día de su vida había sido perfecto. La ceremonia fue un poco larga, al menos para Akko, el llevar al bebe la había estado agotando últimamente, ya no tenía las mismas energías, y empezaba a hacerle caso a Lotte y a Diana cuando le decían que se tranquilizara. Cuando estaba en el altar con Andrew. Miro por un momento a sus damas de honor, Lotte, Sucy y Diana, quienes se encontraban a su lado, todas con sus atuendos que las hacían verse como verdaderas damas de la alta sociedad. Luego de eso, dirigió su mirada hacia quienes la acompañaban, pudo ver a sus padres, a sus amigas, todas las personas que habían estado allí para ella en los momentos importantes de su vida, aun si ella era muy joven, había pasado por mucho, pero no sabía si todo eso la había preparado para el matrimonio. Finalmente, y cuando todo estaba por terminar, dirigió su mirada hacia Andrew, podía verlo allí, parado junto a ella, con Frank como su padrino, podía ver algo de nervios en su cara, y algo de inseguridad, en ese momento, la duda y el miedo también la invadieron. ¿Qué tal si casarse no era una buena idea?, pensó eso por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Andrew la miraba a ella, al mirarlo ella también, lo único que vio fue una sonrisa en su cara, al verla, recupero su confianza y supo que el futuro sería bueno al lado de su amado, y justo cuando termino de pensar todo eso, era su momento de contestar, su respuesta no pudo ser otra.

 _"Acepto"-_ Y con eso, sellaron su unión con un beso, su primer beso como marido y mujer, Akko y Andrew ya eran una pareja casada, y ahora, solo les faltaba esperar a la llegada de su bebe.

Luego, al salir de la ceremonia, era el momento que un cierto par de chicas presente en la boda estaban esperando, era momento de que Akko lanzara su ramo. Se estuvieron preparando para el evento por mucho tiempo, y por fin, les daría frutos. Todas las amigas de Akko se pusieron en posicision para el ramo, Barbará y Hannah habían tomado el centro, a su alrededor, Lotte, Diana Amanda, la maestra Úrsula, Constanze y Jasminka las rodeaban, solo Sucy se había abstenido de participar. Al momento de lanzarlo, empezó una pequeña guerra entre los asistentes, por ver cual lo atrapaba. Entre toda la confusión, Lotte tropezó y empezó a caer hacia el piso, para su suerte, Frank estuvo ahí para atraparla, y sorprendentemente en ese instante, la chica de Finlandia lo atrapo, el ramo era suyo. Al principio se sorprendió de no haber caído al suelo, y vio a Frank con una sonrisa sujetándola, pero al momento en que se dio cuenta que tenía el ramo, y que Frank aun la sujetaba, la chica se sonrojo como un tomate, aun si ella consideraba que el chico tenía algo de encantador, aun no sabía cómo sentirse cerca de el por lo que simplemente le agradeció haberla salvado, algo que era claro, era que Lotte aun no sabía cómo sentirse segura alrededor de un chico que le atrajera, aun si ella misma no sabía que le atraía.

-4 Meses después-

Era el fin del "Viaje" que Akko y Andrew habían emprendido juntos, había llegado el gran día, solo que, no era el día que ellos esperaban, fue un par de semanas antes, así que cuando el día llego, ninguno se encontraba preparado. Era una mañana de febrero, había nevado un poco en las afueras de la mansión Hanbridge, y Akko sentía deseos de ir a jugar un poco con la nieve, Andrew se preparo para ir afuera con ella, pero, en el momento que ella se abrigaba para salir, sintió el dolor, era como una fuerte caída, o como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, No sabía cómo describirlo, pero en ese momento, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

 _"Andrew, creo que es la hora"-_ Andrew volteo la cabeza para verla, se veía distinta, un poco debilitada y asustada, entonces supo que debía hacer. La tomo en sus brazos, llamo a la madre de Akko, quien se había quedado con ellos mientras el padre de Akko volvía a su trabajo en Japón, y fueron al auto, en eso, llamaron a Diana, a quien le habían jurado que llamarían cuando llegara el momento.

Al recibir la llamada, Diana solo pudo contestar una cosa en e teléfono- _"QUUE!, espérenme, los veré allá, Tia Freyre"-_ Por eso, pudieron asumir que ella había montado su escoba y que se dirigía hacia ellos lo mas rápido que podía.

Habían partido de camino al hospital, cuando en ese momento, nieve comenzó a caer, el auto siguió avanzando por unos minutos, hasta que la nieve se había hecho tan densa que el auto ya no podía avanzar por el camino. En ese momento, la desesperación empezó a invadir a los ocupantes del auto, ¿Que iban a hacer? ¿Iban a quedarse atrapados ahí? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Akko y su bebe?, habían estado atrapados unos minutos, cuando les pareció escuchar una voz familiar.

 _"Difulanaido"-_ Era Diana montada en su escoba, que usando un hechizo, logro crear un camino a traves de la nieve. Con eso, el auto avanzo a toda velocidad, Diana los seguía de cerca en su escoba, Akko sentía dolores que eran más intensos cada vez, pero su madre y Andrew estaban ahí para tranquilizarla. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Akko se sorprendió al ver que todas esperaban su llegada, asumió que fue Diana quien las llamo, pero no alcanzo a saludar, paso inmediatamente a una sala junto a Andrew.

Pasaron las horas, Diana junto a Lotte y las demás chicas estaban sentadas en la sala de espera, expectantes a que llegara el momento, no podían esperar a que la puerta se abriera y que pudieran ver a Akko o a alguien salir y darles las buenas noticias. Pasaban y pasaban los minutos, y cada que pasaban, las chicas se ponían mas y mas impacientes, y buscaban con que pasar el tiempo, Constanze ya había usado todos sus videojuegos, y Lotte sus libros de Nightfall para matar el tiempo, estaban hartas de la incertidumbre, cuando la madre de Akko abrió la puerta - _"Chicas, creo que hay alguien a quien deben conocer"-_ Les dijo la señora mayor.

Una a una se pusieron de pie, y fueron entrando a la sala donde esperaban los orgullosos padres primerizos, al entrar, pudieron ver a Andrew junto a la cama, a una muy cansada Akko sentada ahi mismo, y al mas nuevo integrante de la familia Hanbridge-Kagari dormido tranquilo en los brazos de Akko. Era pequeño, tenia el cabello castaño y una cara de tranquilidad que les recordaba un poco a Andrew.

 _"Bueno, y entonces, ¿Que es el bebe? ¿Es un niño o una niña?"-_ Pregunto Amanda con curiosidad.

 _"Gracias por preguntar, es una niña, es nuestra tierna bebita"-_ Contesto Akko

Todas estaban ahí, mirando _felices_ a la pequeña, todas fascinadas con su pequeña cara, y con como sus pequeños dedos tomaban las manos de ellas con toda la fuerza que podían, en un momento apareció una enfermera preguntando cual sería el nombre de la niña, Andrew se acerco a ella y contesto: _"Diana, su nombre es Diana Hanbridge"._

Todas, al escuchar el nombre quedaron algo sorprendidas, no esperaban algo así de Akko, pero aun así, no quitaban sus ojos de la pequeña.

Luego de un rato, las chicas y Andrew debían dejar a Akko para que se recuperara junto a la bebe, en esos momentos a solas que tuvo con ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro con alegría.

 _"Estoy muy feliz de por fin tenerte conmigo mi pequeña, quizás el futuro no será como lo había planeado, pero sé que todo saldrá bien mientras estemos todos juntos, tu, yo, tu padre, y todas tu nuevas 'tías' "_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, Primero quiero disculparme, se que este capítulo no es muy bueno, pero no tenia mucha inspiracion para escribir algo decente, pero dejando eso de lado tengo un par de cosas que decir:**_

 _ **1) Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, y agradezco especialmente a los que la comentan (Ustedes saben quienes son) eso me inspira (un poco) a continuar esta historia**_

 ** _2) Queda muy poco de la historia, solo 2 capitulos mas, esperenlos, muy pronto._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, Disclaimer, no me pertenece, blablabla.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

Futuro Parte 2

"El episodio de Diana"

-7 años Después-

Habían pasado años desde que las chicas se graduaron de Luna Nova y había nacido el primer bebe de Akko y Andrew, las cosas iban bien en la vida de todos, luego del nacimiento de Diana, Akko por fin había cumplido su sueño de ser como Shiny Chariot, la fama que alcanzo con el incidente del misil le había ayudado un poco, y bajo el nombre de Ryusei Akko, había alcanzado fama internacional, hasta hizo un show en Japón junto a su querida heroína/antecesora y maestra, la maestra Úrsula estaba feliz de que la gente disfrutaba sus shows, aunque le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo a Akko, fue una presentación que ninguno de los que estaba en la primera fila, entre ellos las amigas de Akko, además de Andrew y la pequeña Diana, quien en ese momento, sintió su llamado a la magia. Luego de ese fantástico show, Akko tuvo que dejar los escenarios por un tiempo, pues tenía una noticia muy importante que comunicar, iban a tener otro bebe, el nombre de este pequeño era Paul, el era un orgullo para su abuelo, a pesar de que adoraba a su nieta, se sentía muy feliz de que el pequeño llevara su nombre, mientras tanto, Andrew termino su carrera de ciencias políticas y se estaba volviendo muy popular en Inglaterra, pues era un político distinto a su padre, era cercano a la gente y eso le ayudaba mucho. Por otro lado Lotte, luego de años de insistencias y suplicas por parte de Frank, le dio una oportunidad al pobre muchacho, y al fin se dio cuenta de que Frank era el chico para él, eran muy felices juntos y a sus padres les encantaba ver a su pequeña tan feliz. Al cumplir los 25 años, un muy nervioso Frank le propuso matrimonio a Lotte, y luego de que esta aceptara, el pobre se desmayo de la emoción. Sucy había vuelto a Filipinas y había empezado con muchos negocios, farmacéuticas, Champiñones enlatados, Spas fundados en base a las propiedades de los hongos curativos, (veneno para criminales, rumores que inventa la gente), y amaso una fortuna con todo eso, la cual usaba para distintos propósitos, uno de ellos era (aunque suene cursi) financiar orfanatos. Amanda se había hecho famosa, pues encontró un trabajo completamente inesperado para ella, actriz, era un icono de las películas de acción, siendo la protagonista de sagas icónicas como "La mujer gato" y "La Chica revolucionaria". Constanze era una eminencia en el campo de la robótica, siendo la profesional en robots más joven de toda Europa, creaba maquinas innovadoras que se habían revolucionado en gran parte la industria. Jasminka vivia una vida tranquila en Rusia, había cumplido su mayor ambición, abrir una panadería, con la cual, podía compartir sus recetas con todo el mundo, alcanzo bastante fama, aunque a ella no le interesaba, solo le interesaba hacer feliz a la gente con su comida, y ser feliz ella también.

El grupo pasó un tiempo sin verse después de la boda de Frank y Lotte, pero luego de eso, Akko y Andrew volvieron a reunir al grupo. Tenían una sorpresa para todos ellos. Cuando fueron a reunirse con ellos a su hogar, no esperaban la noticia que ellos tenían para comunicarles.

 _"Chicas, les presento a la pequeña Aki"-_ En sus brazos, Akko tenía a un pequeña bebe recién nacida, era la tercera bebe de la pareja. Habían decidido tener más de un hijo, pues ambos habían sido hijos únicos, y sabían lo aburrido que era no tener hermanos. Diana y Paul estaban emocionados, una nueva hermanita con la que jugar y, en el caso de la pequeña Diana, una compañera para practicar la magia que su madrina le enseñaba.

 _"Akko, Andrew muchas felicidades"-_ Les dijo Lotte mientras los abrazaba. Se notaba que estaba feliz de ver como la familia de su amiga crecía.

 _"Me sorprende que no te canses de tener niños, ya pareces una verdadera coneja"-_ Sucy por su parte, felicitaba a Akko muy fiel a su estilo.

 _"Es curioso que lo menciones porque el día que nos conocimos, Akko traía orejas y nariz de conejo, yo pienso que quizás era algo del destino, aunque a decir verdad se veía ridiculAGHHH"-_ Comentaba Andrew hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

 _"Perdón, se me resbalo el pie"-_ Dijo Akko, con una sonrisa de victoria.

 _"Bueno, si sigues así, no creo que tengas tiempo para ir a visitarme al set de la siguiente película, tantos niños para cuidar "-_ Comento Amanda, pero a Akko no le molestaba, aceptaba bien las bromas de la pelirroja.

 _"Siempre podría intentarlo. A propósito, ¿Sabes donde están Hannah y Diana?"-_ Pregunto Akko, Sabia que Hannah y Amanda se veían regularmente, aunque ellas siempre querían hacer parecer que era por accidente que se encontraban.

 _"¿House y Wilson? Bueno Hannah había dicho que tenían turno en el hospital, pero que tratarían de venir de todas maneras, quizás lleguen más tarde"_

 _"Ahora que lo mencionas, Bárbara esta en Nueva York con Annabelle, así que creo que ella se va a perder la fiesta"-_ Agrego Lotte a la conversación.

Las chicas del equipo azul habían logrado bastantes cosas al graduarse de Luna Nova, Bárbara había conseguido trabajo como la asistente de Annabelle, era un sueño cumplido para ella poder trabajar con la autora de su saga favorita, el escuchar las ideas de los libros primero que cualquier otra persona, y poder contribuir con algunas de las suyas, aun si era un trabajo exigente y agotador, estaba feliz de trabajar con ella. Hannah por su parte, decidió que le interesaba la enfermería, pues así podía ayudar a las personas, además de que eso la mantenía cerca de 2 personas a las que admiraba mucho, la doctora a la que acompañaba, y una cierta chica que siempre necesitaba que alguien curara sus heridas. Diana, siendo ella logro cumplir con todo lo que se había propuesto, y al graduarse, decidió tomar los 2 caminos que mas la inspiraban, la educacion y la medicina, a los pocos años de haberse graduado de Luna Nova, completo su entrenamiento para ser una maestra en la escuela donde perfecciono su magia y el próximo año, estaría lista para enseñar ahí, y así mismo, estudio en la universidad medicina, siguiendo el lema de su familia. Pasado el rato de que las mencionaron, la doctora y la enfermera aparecieron en la fiesta.

 _"Buenas noches a todos, perdón por el retraso"-_ Dijo Hannah al abrir la puerta

 _"Bonita hora de llegar, justo cuando todos quieren irse"-_ Bromeo Amanda con ella

 _"Tú siempre tan graciosa"-_ Le contesto Hannah antes de abrazarla

 _"Tranquilas chicas, llegan a tiempo, que bueno que pudieran venir"-_ Dijo Akko recibiendo a Diana por su lado

 _"Muchas gracias, y ¿Donde está la niña?"-_ Pregunto Diana, Akko se asombro por un momento, pero luego recordó que las predicciones de Diana nunca fallaban.

 _"Su nombre es Atsuki, pero su apodo es Aki"-_ Le contesto Andrew saludando a Diana. Al mismo tiempo, su ahijada y su hermano menor se acercaban a ella para abrazar a su "tía Diana", no la habían visto por un tiempo, y siempre les emocionaba cuando ella iba de visita.

El resto de la reunión siguió con normalidad, todos comentaban lo que habían hecho en el último tiempo, e incluso comentaron acerca de las distintas citas que tenían de vez en cuando, todas excepto por un par Hannah y Amanda, hablaban de manera algo criptica, pero ellas sabían que algo había debajo del dialogo de esas dos. Diana tampoco participaba de la conversación, el tema no era mucho de su agrado, pues en su ocupada vida, jamás había tenido un real interés por ningún chico, y durante sus años de universidad, prefirió darle prioridad a sus estudios, por lo cual solía rechazar a cualquiera que la invitaba a salir, aunque en el fondo, a momentos se sentía sola, vivía en una pequeña pero lujosa casa en Blytonbury, y no tenía mucha compañía salvo por un gato blanco que tenía como mascota, y Hannah, que a veces se quedaba con ella. Tampoco iba mucho a la mansión Cavendish, sus primas, siendo mayores que ella, ya habían hecho sus vidas y habían dejado la casa, y su tía solía pasar más tiempo visitando a sus hijas que en la mansión, la única que siempre estaba en casa era Anna, ella siempre estaba ahí esperándola, pero con los años, la notaba mas cansada y lenta, y sabia que no iba a estar con ella siempre, y sinceramente, el pensamiento de perderla ella la aterraba. En un momento de la conversación, Lotte y Frank también tenían una noticia para comunicar, ellos también serian padres, las felicitaciones de todos llegaron, pero en ese momento hubo algo que inquieto a Akko. Ella se dio cuenta de que Diana se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, y que se sintió un poco incomoda, así que la invito a conversar un momento a solas, con Aki en sus brazos.

 _"Oye, ¿Estás bien?"_

 _"Si, estoy bien, o al menos eso creo"-_ Contesto Diana

 _"Oye, si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contármelo, estoy aquí para ti"-_ En ese momento, la pequeña Aki despertó, Akko hizo un movimiento para arrullarla, mientras Diana la observaba, se sorprendía de lo bien que ella cuidaba a su bebe, pero luego recordó que ya tenía bastante practica como madre, vinieron a su mente los momentos cuando la ayudaba a cuidar a la pequeña Diana, y pensó que habían pasado años desde que toda esa historia empezó, y en ese momento, la tristeza la invadió.

 _"Sabes algo, a veces te envidio"-_ Diana comenzó a abrir su corazón con Akko

 _"Eh, ¿A mi?"-_ Akko se sorprendió, Diana, una chica tan exitosa ¿la envidiaba?, algo de esa conversación le parecía familiar.

 _"Si, cuando éramos estudiantes, envidiaba lo feliz que eras, y lo mucho que hacías publico tu admiración por Chariot, incluso envidiaba tu valor, cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada tan joven y aun así decidiste seguir adelante con tu sueño, siempre has sido una de las chicas más valientes que conozco- Pero, no es por eso que te envidio ahora"_

 _"Ah no, y ¿porque es entonces?"-_ Pregunto Akko con curiosidad

 _"Envidio lo que lograste, cumpliste tu sueño, y tienes una familia hermosa, incluso ya tienes 3 hermosos hijos, a veces quisiera poder ser como tú, y no ser tan solitaria como soy ahora"-_ Al terminar, Akko pudo sentir la tristeza que provenía de Diana, no sabía que podía decirle para animarla, así que hablo desde su corazón.

 _"Diana, no tienes que sentirte sola, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras, todas estamos aquí para ti cuando nos necesites, y además, eres parte de nuestra familia, Los niños te adoran, y nunca habría podido realizar mi sueño si no me hubieras ayudado a cuidar a Diana, se que quizás no es mucho, pero... "-_ En ese momento, Diana la interrumpió.

 _"Muchas gracias Akko, aprecio mucho eso, pero creo que necesito descansar un momento"_

 _"Pero, Diana..."-_ En ese momento, Aki soltó un pequeño llanto, Akko se sorprendió, pero Diana la preocupaba mas.

 _"Tranquila, estaré bien, despídeme de los demás, y dale mis felicitaciones a Lotte".-_ Sin más que decir, Diana se retiro del hogar de los Hanbridge-Kagari.

Esa noche, decidió no volver a su casa en Blytonbury, en vez de eso, se encamino directamente a la Mansión Cavendish, sentía tristeza y algo de nostalgia, y quizás volver a su hogar de la infancia la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Ya era bastante tarde cuando llego, sabía que su tía no estaba en casa, y pensó que Anna estaría dormida, se equivoco pues Anna la esperaba en la puerta como cada vez que llegaba, se sentía feliz de tenerla en casa, aunque al ver la expresión que traía la señorita, se preocupo por ella.

Luego de tranquilizar a Anna, Diana se fue a su habitación para intentar pasar la melancolía que sentía. Había decidido llevarse con ella una botella de vino, no acostumbraba mucho beber, pero esa noche sentía ganas de una copa. Se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, la luna llena decoraba el cielo y ella sostenía su copa con elegancia, pensó en sus amigas, en las familias de estas, en su familia, en su madre, en lo mucho que ella la había cuidado, en todo lo que le había enseñado, y en lo mucho que la extrañaba, y en cuanto sentía que la necesitaba, al pensar en ella, una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro, sin darse cuenta, toda su tristeza la había hecho llorar. Pasaron unos momentos y el llanto de Diana se tornaba mas y mas amargo, no veía fin a su tristeza, aun sabiendo lo mucho que todos la querían, se sentía completamente sola, todo eso hasta que algo inesperado la saco de su trance.

Mientras se encontraba ahí, un brillo muy radiante apareció en su habitación, era de color verdoso, similar al de la piedra filosofal de su mansión, y junto a este, un montón de brillos dorados aparecieron al mismo tiempo. Luego de un destello, los brillos tomaron formas que ella reconoció, eran sus ancestros, brujas de la familia Cavendish de diferentes eras, algunas de la época medieval, de la época industrial, inclusive a su abuela y bisabuela a las que conocía por retratos estaban ahí, junto a ellas, al centro del grupo estaba Breatrix Cavendish, emitía un resplandor verde, Diana podía sentir su gran poder mágico, pero lo que más le sorprendió, no era que todos sus ancestros estuvieran allí, sino quien estaba junto a Beatrix.

 _"¿Ma-Madre?- Mama, ¿enserio eres tú?"-_ Diana estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en ese momento, el espíritu de su madre la abrazo, Diana intento abrazarla de vuelta, le costó un poco, pero al menos sintió que lo lograba. Fue entonces que Diana por fin sonrió, y ahí, el espíritu de Beatrix se manifestó.

 _"Diana Cavendish, Mi descendiente, hija de nuestra casa, no has tenido una vida fácil, has recibido duros golpes, pero te has levantado de cada uno de ellos, no lo has logrado sola, has tenido a mucha gente acompañándote, y eso te ha ayudado a crecer. Ahora, es tu turno de ayudar a crecer y de acompañar a alguien en su propio camino en la magia, pero antes, debo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Estas lista para aceptar nuestra bendición? Si sientes que no puedes cargar con la responsabilidad que esta implica, no podemos forzarte, por eso, es tu decisión"_

¿Bendición?, Diana no sabía a qué se refería su ancestro mayor, no sabía a qué se referían sus palabras, estaba insegura, hasta que vio el rostro de su madre, calmado y sereno, fue entonces que tomo su decisión.

 _"Lady Beatrix, acepto cualquier responsabilidad que usted vaya a entregarme"-_ Diana se veía segura, estaba decidida a aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera en su camino.

En ese momento, al mover Beatrix su mano, Diana sintió una un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, uno que le hizo cerrar sus ojos por lo repentino de la sensación. Al abrirlos, pudo ver una esfera de luz frente a ella, al ver algo así, se asusto, ¿Acaso sus ancestros planeaban robar su magia? Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, el espíritu de su madre la abrazo nuevamente. _"No temas mi pequeña, no es lo que tú crees que es, solo observa"_

Dicho esto, sus demás ancestros junto a Beatrix juntaron sus manos alrededor de la esfera de luz, luego de recitar un hechizo que ella jamás había escuchado la esfera de luz comenzó a moverse, se movía cada vez más rápido, hasta que esta se quedo quieta y sus movimientos cambiaron, la esfera comenzó a tomar forma, luego de eso, un destello causo que Diana cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos, se sorprendió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa bola de luz que había salido de ella, y que sus ancestros hechizaron, se había convertido en una hermosa bebita, era pequeña, tenía la piel muy clara, y un mechón de cabello que se veía rubio con tintes verdes. Diana no podía creerlo, ¿enserio había en esa habitación una bebe recién nacida? y más aun, ¿Que iba a pasar con ese bebe?

 _"Diana Cavendish, recibe de nosotras a esta niña nacida de tu ser, desde ahora eres su madre, cuídala y enséñale el camino de la casa Cavendish"-_ Le explico Beatrix Cavendish a su descendiente.

 _"Hija, dime, ¿Cual será su nombre?"-_ Pregunto el espíritu de Bernardette a su hija.

Diana dudaba de si debía tomar a la niña o no, hasta que la niña hizo un gesto, y un pequeño llanto salió de su boca, en ese momento, inconscientemente tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la acurruco para que no siguiera llorando. En ese momento, algo dentro de Diana cambio, sintió una felicidad cono no había sentido en años, al ver a la niña tranquila en sus brazos, diana tomo una decisión.

 _"Bernardette, su nombre será Bernardette"_ \- Dijo ella abrazando a su bebe.

 _"Muy bien, Diana Cavendish, todas nosotras te deseamos lo mejor, cuídate mucho, y cuida a tu hija también, les deseamos la felicidad."-_ Al decir esto, los espíritus de los ancestros Cavendish empezaron a retirarse, todos, con excepción de la madre de Diana, quien quería tener un último momento con su hija antes de partir nuevamente.

 _"Madre, ¿volverás a irte?"-_ Preguntó Diana, tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Su madre estaba ahí con ella, en lo que se había convertido en uno de sus pocos momentos felices en años, y ahora la dejaría de nuevo?, no sabía cómo sentirse.

 _"No mi pequeña, yo siempre estoy contigo, pero no siempre puedo manifestarme en esta forma, pero ahora no estás sola, tienes a esta pequeña que necesita de ti, porque tú eres su madre"_

 _"Pero... Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte, quiero saber si puedes aconsejarme, ¿crees que vaya a ser una buena madre?, no sé nada sobre ser una madre"-_

 _"Todas esas respuestas las encontrarás a su debido tiempo. Solo deja que el amor por tu familia guíe tus acciones, y recuerda, Nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado".-_ En ese momento, el espíritu de Bernardette sonrió a su hija, acaricio su rostro y el de su nueva nieta antes de despedirse, Diana se sentía triste, pero al ver el rostro de la pequeña Bernardette, no pudo evitar sonreír, aun si no podía evitar la tristeza, sabía que debía ser fuerte, porque ahora, debido a un verdadero milagro, era madre de una pequeña.

Con eso, la madre de Diana desapareció tras un destello el cual causo que Anna se levantara a ver que sucedía, grande fue su sorpresa cuidando encontró a la señorita llorando con una pequeña en sus brazos, muchas preguntas invadieron su mente, no podía moverse de la sorpresa, luego de recuperarse del shock y ayudar a Diana a levantarse, escuchó su historia, la tomo por sorpresa, pero luego recordó una vez que su madre le contó una historia similar que le había ocurrido a otro de los ancestros de Diana, ella se inquietó al escuchar que no era la primera vez que pasaba, y pensó que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto para ellas dos. Luego de eso, decidieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Diana despertó y se aseguro de que Bernardette siguiera ahí, tendría que faltar a su trabajo, debía prepararse para su nueva tarea, la de ser madre, conseguir todo lo que la bebe fuera a necesitar, y como último detalle, invitar a sus amigos a visitarla para que se enteraran de la sorpresa que ella tenía, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Akko y las demás al saber del milagro que ella vivió. Diana quizás no sabía lo que el futuro tenía preparado para ella, pero sabía que el futuro seria brillante, pues nunca más volvería a estar sola.

* * *

 **Bueno, estuve esperando bastante tiempo para escribir esto, asumo que muchos no lo esperaban, pero siento que Diana necesitaba su "final feliz", Si no les gusta como desarrolle la historia, quejense en los comentarios (igual me gusta cuando comentan la historia).**

 **No se desesperen gente, aun queda un ultimo capitulo, escribir esto me ha permitido liberar unas cuantas ideas que tenía en mi (loca) cabeza. Como sea, se viene el final, comenten que creen que pasara en el final y alguna idea que tengan.**


End file.
